When the Day Met The Night
by MrsTrickster
Summary: Inspired by Panic! At The Disco...It has been 8 Years since Naraku's Death. Rin currently Living in the Village with Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo. When Sesshoumaru comes to visit, things start to change...What will happen to Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
**_**There is not any memory with less satisfaction than the memory of some temptation we resisted**_**  
-James Branch Cabell**

The Summer breezed through the feild while young Rin was picking flowers for her Lord, he had said he would come back on the next full moon, which was tonight. Its been 8 years since Naraku's death she was enjoying her life in a Human village but she missed traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken. _Inuyasha says its good practice for me to live in a human village_ she thought. Rin smelled the daisies and the three lotus's she has found. She laughed to herself and twirled around holding them "enjoying yourself?" asked a voice, Rin jumped and turned around "Kohaku! Don't scare me like that!" The Young man was in a tree with Kirara on his shoulder, he chuckled to himself and jumped down.

"Who are the Flowers For?" he asked

"Lord Sesshoumaru, he said he's coming tonight"

Kohaku Nodded, it was Lord Sesshoumaru who saved Kohaku's life by using the tenseiga when they removed the shard from his back. "Shouldn't you be training?"

Rin giggled "its just a small break, I'll get back to my demon slaying training later"

"All Right," Kohaku smiled "Hey, I have a surprise for you"

Rin's eye's widened in amazement "A Surprise? For me? but my birthday isn't until next month! I will be 16 by then"

Kohaku Smiled "I know but right now, i think you should come with me"

Kirara hoped off his shoulder and formed into her true form, Kohaku walked towards Rin holding a bandanna, "Put This On" he said, She did as she was told to do. She held out her hand for Kohaku, he gently grasped it. Her hand was soft and warm. He guided her to Kirara and Helped her up. He jumped on Kirara "Hang On Rin, you Don't want to fall" Rin took her arms and wrapped them around Kohaku as tightly as she could. "At Least let me Breathe!" Kohaku gasped, Rin loosened her grip "Sorry" she said, Kirara took off. Rin couldn't take the anticipation, she always loved surprises,

**FLASHBACK**  
"What is your name, girl?" asked the toad, the girl swallowed a lump in her throat, she did not know where she is going, the imp like toad was walking beside her, she looked up at the young fair haired man in front of her, "Rin" she managed to get out, it has been the first word she has spoken since the death of her family. "well, Rin, I'm Jaken" said the imp "Hello, Master Jaken" she smiled with her teeth, showing the missing tooth that the villagers had beaten out. Jaken winced, he had never been called Master since he followed his Lord Sesshoumaru, he guessed he had to get used to it, since the girl is staying till she dies. She ran ahead beside the fair haired demon and smiled, "What is your Name?" she asked, he kept walking in silence. Jaken pulled her back "That's Lord Sesshoumaru," he said in his high voice "he is the lord of the Western Lands and son of the Great Inu No Taisho."

"He doesn't talk much" she whispered.

"He only talks when he is making a point" replied the toad "You better not get in his way foolish girl"

"Why is that Master Jaken?"

"so he doesn't want you to get in his way while fighting off any foes who comes near him, Because the Lord Sesshoumaru is a cold, roothless, heartless-" Jaken had accidentally bumped into his Lord, who was giving him an icy glare, Jaken gulped and looked up, Sesshoumaru had punched him in the head to punish him. Rin put her fingers to her mouth, to keep from laughing, but her smiled gave it away. Sesshoumaru looked at her, she Put her Hands down and smiled at him, "Jaken" he said. "Yes M'Lord" replied the injured Toad "I Need you to run an aron".

"Sure M'Lord" Said Jaken "What is it you want me to get?"

"I want you go to the village and get new clothing for, Rin. I do not want anyone who shall follow this Sesshoumaru dressed in rags" _Why am I Caring for this Human? She will be in the way when i defeat Naraku. But Still, theres something about her that makes me fell strange_

"Uh Yes M'Lord" _this is strange, Lord Sesshoumaru has never acted this way before, ever since that girl came along she has being a distraction to us_

"Jaken"

"Oh Yes M'Lord"

"Go"

Rin was enjoying herself that she did not know what was going on, she had been busy teasing AhUn to be paying attention, she saw Master Jaken Run Off somewhere and Lord Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree, "Where is Master Jaken Going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked sitting beside him. "I sent him to get something" he replied and looked up into the sky, _i wonder what he is getting_ she thought, she fiddled with her toes as she waited beside her new found family member.

**FLASH**

"Kohaku!!" Rin screamed, "Where on Earth are we going?!" she laughed as Kohaku flew Kirara in crazy motions

"Somewhere Special" He replied Laughing, Rin tighten her grip around Kirara landed, Kohaku got off First and helped Rin get off, he was trying to be a gentlemen towards her, as Kagome showed him how. Rin Stood in front of Kohaku, agitated "Where are we Kohaku?" she asked, Kohaku untied the bandanna, he struggled while doing it "How did you become a Knot artist?" he asked irritated, Rin Laughed and helped Kohaku untie her bandanna that was covering her eyes, Kohaku felt himself blush as Rin's hands touched his, it was long till it was undone.

Rin's vision cleared as she focused her eyes on something while, a relaxing scent overwhelmed the air, she had finally noticed what that scent was, "Lilies!" she exclaimed "How Rare to find them here!" She ran to the field dancing and picking the flowers. "Where did you find this place Kohaku?!" she Yelled, Kohaku ran towards her "A few Years ago, I kept it a secret for a while, only Sango and Kirara know about this garden, and now you know about it" Rin took a lily and gave it to Kohaku "I won't tell a Soul, and Thank you" she said She kissed his cheek and she giggle as he blush a bright cherry red.

Rin continued picking the Lilies for her Lord Sesshoumaru, _My Lord?_ she thought _what am i thinking? He is just a father figure to me, he cannot be more than that...Can He?_. The sun shined over head Rin had added the Lilies she had picked to the bouquet of flowers she previously Picked, "They smell wonderful!" she said, Kohaku came beside her holding a bouquet "Who are those for?" asked Rin mischievously "They're for some people" he replied smiling, lets go before everyone notices we're gone, Rin Nodded in Agreement, and skipped towards Kirara. Kohaku was in a daze before he realized she was far ahead of him, he ran to catch up.

**FLASHBACK**  
"Sister!" cried Kohaku "Slow down!"  
Sango kept skipping happily down the road with her bouquet of Lilies that Kohaku had picked for her, She turned around and smiled at him, Kohaku, panting and struggling to keep up, runs faster, Sango kept skipping enjoying the gift that her younger brother had given her  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kirara Landed landed by the Tree of Ages in the forest of Inuyasha, Rin Jumped off, and skips back into the village Kirara at transformed to her normal form and Kohaku jogging to keep up with Rin, The village wasn't far from the tree, Rin had reached her small home, Kohaku had run off to find Sango. She had found a vase that Kagome had giving to her last Christmas, Rin and the others never heard of a Christmas since Kagome came, its quite a joyous time of year everyone giving and receiving, the first Christmas she had given Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken bracelets she had created.

"Rin?" someone Called

"In here" She called "Shippo! Its You!"

The once young fox demon now young man had enter Rin's Home, along with a small hanyou. "Where have you been?" asked the hanyou

Rin giggled "Oh Silly Haru! I was out picking flowers!" Haru ran and jumped into Rin's arms

"Haru hasn't shut up about you since you left, he has grown fond of you" said Shippo, leaning on the doorway Rin grabbed a flower with her free hand and gave it to the fox demon

"Are you sure it wasn't Haru that was whining, or just you?" she giggled. Rin walked outside holding Haru. Shippou's lips curled into a smile, he followed Rin

"When is Mommy and Daddy coming back Lady Rin?" asked Haru

"Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back any minute now, why don't we go to the well and wait for them, Shall we?" she asked putting Haru down. The 4 year old Hanyou jumped for joy and pulled Rin towards the well. Haru wanted to stay with Rin, Kohaku and Shippo while Kagome and Inuyasha venture into Kagome's world, Shippo is a older brother to Haru and had to babysit him while Kagome and Inuyasha are gone, but if Shippo had to go then Rin had to watch him. They got to the well, the well was covered with a few vines and around them the Sakura Trees were blooming and it smelled of Sakura. Rin loved petting Haru's little dog ears and Haru didn't mind if any had petted them, Rin combed Haru's white and black hair so it was free of Knots while Shippo was sitting on a tree chewing on some grass.

"Shippo, Why don't you come down here and help me style Haru's hair for Lady Kagome?" asked Rin

"Because i don't want to," he replied snobbishly

"You know, you are spending too much time with Inuyasha lately, your starting to become more like him everyday" Rin sighed and braided Haru's hair. She remembers combing Lord Sesshoumaru's white silky hair, it always smelled nice, like Apples when they are perfectly ripe, she always caught her self in a daze while combing them, and often had Sesshoumaru repeat himself to get her to stop. She awoke from her daze when she heard singing from the bottom of the well.

"So he said, 'Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?'"

"Kagome! Do you have to sing that stupid song! its getting really annoying!" she heard, _Inuyasha_ she thought Rin and Haru got up Shippo had came up beside the well helping Inuyasha "Mommy! Daddy! Your Home!" cried Haru. "How was your Trip, Inuyasha" asked Rin. "Normal, we just got some ninja food and Kagome had bought some weird 'technology' stuff that i don't know about" Rin walked towards the well to help Kagome.

"Want me to take that bag Lady Kagome?"

"Sure Thanks Rin, at least some people are nice enough to carry the HEAVY stuff instead of all the RAMEN"

"Hey! I could have carried that stuff for you if you just asked" Inuyasha Snapped

"Well, i didn't because i thought you would be kind enough to offer!"

"Well its Too Late now! Let's go I'm getting hungry!"

Kagome Groaned as she climbed out of the Well, Rin stuggled to carry the bag, "Here Rin, let me get some stuff" "Thank You". Rin put the bag down and grabbed some bags that were inside and tied them together to form one, the bags weight had decreased making it easier to carry the bag.

"Anything new happened while we gone?" asked Kagome with Haru holding her kimono

Rin Shook her Head "No, nothing has changed, Haru missed you though" Rin smiled at Haru who was chasing a butterfly.

**FLASHBACK**  
"You Foolish Girl!" cried Jaken running towards Rin who was in the water.  
"Come Master Jaken! There are lots of fish here in the river!" Rin who was now wearing a orange and white kimono was in the stream catching fish to fend for herself, while Lord Sesshoumaru sat in the Trees Shadows watching them. "You Silly Child!" Cried Jaken "You going to get yourself hurt if your not careful!" "I'll be fine Master Jaken! Come in with me and help get some fish!" Jaken had no choice but to do what she asked, he rolled up his pants above his knees and walked in.

The water was icy cold, Rin had her hands in the water searching for a fish, she grinned and pulled them out and through a fish to the water banks where it would flopped and not flop back into the water. Jaken attempted to catch a fish, in which it failed. Rin giggled "Like This Master Jaken!" she put her hands in the water and quickly pulled them out throwing a fish to the banks. Jaken did the same, he put his imp arms in the water and grabbed a fish, He pulled it out and held it in his hands, he smiled as the fish squirmed in his grasp, The fish broke free and slapped Jaken in the face causing him to fall backwards into the water. Rin Laughed, "Its okay Master Jaken You'll get them!"

Meanwhile, up high sitting in the grass, the great Western Lord Sesshoumaru sat below a shady tree watching his ally and ward fishing, Sesshoumaru have been thinking about how he should defeat Naraku, He couldn't kill him with tokijin and of course he cannot kill Naraku with tenseiga, its just a healing sword. His thoughts were disrupted by the screams of laughter that came from below, both Rin and Jaken had fallen into the water. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, he was trying to fight a smile. _No!_ he though to himself _i do not wish to smile at the enjoyment of two weak beings. This Sesshoumaru will not become a Weak Demon_. Sesshoumaru Continued to watch his Servant and Ward fishing. _theres something about that girl, why does she follow me around, does she not fear me at all? The great Sesshoumaru_ Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked up into the sky and closed his eyes, listening to the laughter of his servant and young Ward.  
**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

"Lady Kagome," said Rin while putting the ninja food in the cubboard

"Yes Rin?"

"What was that Song you were singing in the well?"

"Oh, That is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite musicians, they're not from out lands they're from America"

"America?"

"Oh Right, i forgot we're in the past, in a distant land far away from here. They don't speak our language but i can speak theirs, and i translated the song into our language while we were gone"

"May i Ask what is the Title of the song and how it is sung?"

"Yes it is Called 'When the day met the Night' and it goes like this:

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer  
__All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._"

"That's a Beautiful Song!" exclaimed Rin, somehow it reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru

"Yes, i know. That's why i love it!"

Rin Smiled Putting the last cup of Ramen in the cubboard

"Have you Been practising your demon slaying?"

Rin nodded "yes"

"Hm, what about your Archery?"

Rin's mouth dropped open "No"

Kagome smiled and grabbed the bows and Arrows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**_**Being friendless taught me how to be a friend. Funny how that works**_**  
-Colleen Wainwright**

"Good Job Rin"  
Kagome and Rin where in the forest of Inuyasha practicing they're archery skills "Thank You! I never tried archery before" Smiled Rin. Kagome had shot the first arrow, when Rin shot her first, it hit dead on to Kagome's causing it to split. "You learn quite quickly" said Kagome.

"Yeah, Kohaku and Lady Kaede kept saying that when i succeed at something"

Kagome Smiled, she had shot another arrow at the tree, Rin was in ready position, "Wait Rin" called Kagome, she fixed Rin's arm and head into a proper pose, and stepped back to fire. Rin took her time and took her aim at the tree, she shot the arrow, it hit dead one once again to Kagome's arrow.

"Nice Shot" called a voice from behind. Rin jumped, _i know that voice_ she twirled around catching the gaze of a fair haired aristocratic demon standing before her. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were shocked with this reaction, she had never given him a hug since she was a mere child, and Kagome never saw Rin hug Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took his arm and returned the hug. _This is new_ thought Kagome. She gathered the bows and Arrows and walked towards the two, Rin had let go of Sesshoumaru and looked in his eyes, she smiled at him.

Rin was beautiful, her hair smelled sweet, like Lilies. She wore a new kimono, a Blue kimono with shapes of the red Flowers and a green obi. The sleeves were covering her hands. Sesshoumaru's Heart skipped at beat when she smiled at him. Her emotion changed when she moved her right arm along his left side, She let go of Sesshoumaru and rolled up his left sleeve, Rin and Kagome gasped. "Wha-Where did that arm come from?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru took his left arm off of Rin's grasp, "i woke up one night and it was attached. I do not know where it had come from" he said. He took his left arm and stroked Rin's hair, "You've grown taller" he said. Rin giggled and pulled him through the forest Kagome was right behind them humming to herself. Rin was babbling her thoughts away while Sesshoumaru had listened, he had to admit he missed her company from time to time.

"Where is Master Jaken?" asked Rin as they entered the village.

"Not With me, He is waiting for someone" he said looking straight ahead.

"Waiting for Who?"

"That's not of your concern" he said, though he said it mischievously than coldly. _I wonder Where_ Rin thought. She continued walking, Inuyasha, Shippo and Haru were playing in the stream, Kagome had joined them. "I thought i smelled something foul" called Inuyasha throwing Haru in the water.

"Foolish Halfbreed, Have you not missed your Older Half brother just a little".

"Not one Bit" called Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru" called Kagome, "Why don't you two just get along! Who cares if you have two different mothers, you both share the same father. Doesn't that count for anything?".

There was a silence "Yes, well at least My Mother is alive" called Sesshoumaru.

"Oh that's It!" cried Inuyasha, he ran for the tetseiga, Sesshoumaru stayed calm, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, Sesshoumaru lifted his left arm.

"I see you got your arm back" laughed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's nails started to glow green. Rin put her hand on his chest to stop him from hurting his half brother.

Sesshoumaru's nails died down, "Good choice, now i don't have to humiliate you in front of your girlfriend" laughed Inuyasha

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome "SIT BOY".

The necklace around his neck glowed and forced Inuyasha towards the ground causing a loud thud, he laid there while Haru and Shippo stared. Rin lowered her gaze covering her face in her hair, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. _Stupid Inuyasha_ she cursed.

_Why does her cheeks turn red like that?_ Sesshoumaru wondered. _it is probably a human thing, you will never see this Sesshoumaru 'blush'_. He stood there watching Rin, she looked up her face was a light pink color, she smiled sweetly, her hazel eyes meeting his golden eyes, _what's this feeling i'm getting, it is really strange, it is the same feeling i get around her but its stronger_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome is right, this rivalry with Inuyasha is getting foolish, I think you should stop".

Sesshoumaru heaved a silent sigh, he walked down the hill and stood at the river bank beside the injured Inuyasha "why does she always have to do that" he mumbled to himself, Inuyasha brushed off the dirt on his legs and looked up at Sesshoumaru, he let out his hand, offering 'help' to his little brother, Inuyasha looked at it suspiciously then confidently, Inuyasha took his hand and grabbed Sesshoumaru's, They shook hands, forming an truce. Everybody was shocked by the fact that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are 'getting along' everyone but Rin, She knew it would happen, it just has to take some time.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" cried Haru, he ran up and gave Sesshoumaru's leg a hug, Sesshoumaru patted his Nephew's head with his left arm, Rin giggle as she Jumped down the small hill beside Haru. She Took the young Hanyou in her arms and danced with him. Sesshoumaru watched as the Young Woman and Hanyou played together, _this is all too queer to me, why did i form a truce with this halfbreed. Why did i not force the hanyou that is my nephew away from me?_ Sesshoumaru sat down in the grass _It's Rin, she's bewitching me into doing kind things for others. Why do i let her do so?_. The Wind blew into the back of his head, causing his hair to cover his face, he took his arm to push it back. Something stopped him, the arm he was using, his left arm, he opened and closed his hand and examined it. _that strange light the other night....what was it?_.

* * *

It was a clear night, the stars were shining bright. Kagome was cooking dinner while everyone waited outside. They were having barbaque, as Kagome re-called it, Haru was singing with Shippo was tapping a rhythm. There was a roar in the sky, a familiar one at that too, Sesshoumaru looked up, along with everyone else.

"Kirara!" cried Haru, Kirara landed and on her back were Kohaku, Sango, Miroku and their three children, the twins Hana and Haruki, who were now 8, and a small 4 year old boy, Taro.

"Hey Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin!" Called Miroku, the children hopped off Kirara and ran towards Inuyasha,

"Hello!" Called Rin,

"RIN!" cried Taro, he ran to Rin and hugged her, Rin giggled and returned the hug. Taro looked at Sesshoumaru

"Who is That, Rin?" he asked,

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's Older Brother" she replied smiling,

"Oh" said Taro "I'm Taro, Lord Sesshoumaru"

Taro bowed in greeting, he had learned that from his mother. Sesshoumaru nodded, Taro smiled from ear to ear and ran off to play with Haru.

"I didn't know Sesshoumaru was here" said Sango, sitting beside Miroku.

"He came to visit Rin" replied Inuyasha. Sango Nodded and looked at the two, She smiled,

"They look cute together" she whispered as quietly as she could. Sesshoumaru had heard that comment and glared at her. Sango slyly, as if she was trying to make herself heard.

"Mother" called the twins "where is Lady Kagome?" Sango looked at Inuyasha "Inside" the twins ran off into Inuyasha and Kagome's home looking for their Aunt. Rin was poking the fire with a stick, the fire was big, big enough to warm up the entire town.

Kagome came out of the House holding a big tray of food. "It looks delicious" cried Sango.

"why thank you, good thing i made a lot. i had a feeling that you guys were coming!", Kagome handed everyone the food, she offered some to Sesshoumaru, who refused

"I don't eat Human Food" he said. Rin remembered that phrase quite well. That was practically the first words he said to her when they met. Rin wasn't at all hungry. She only ate a small dish of the food.

"So Rin, How are you Doing" asked Miroku. Rin looked up, not understanding what he meant, then she realized it

"Oh! Just Fine Thank you", she smiled convincingly to Miroku,

he nodded "Good, Good" he said taking another bite.

Rin gazed back into the Fire. Sesshoumaru can see that she was in grief when he asked that question, _what did he mean by that question_ he thought. he Got up, and walked away, Rin broke her gaze with the fire, she also got up and followed Sesshoumaru.

"Where are they going?" asked Kagome

"I don't know, I don't care" replied Inuyasha with food in his mouth. Kagome Rolled her eyes, she noticed that Kohaku and Shippo were looking at Rin and Sesshoumaru with resentment. Kagome's eyes widened, _this can't be good_ she thought.

* * *

Rin had caught up to Sesshoumaru who was sitting against a tree looking into the sky, Rin walked closer to him, his hair was shining from the moon like and his eyes sparkled like the stars above them, she had never noticed him being this hansom till now. She sat beside him, and looked up following his gaze.

"What did that monk mean by you being 'okay'?" he asked Rin looked at him, he was still looking at the stars, She looked down at her feet

"Just after your last visit, the old lady who was taking care of me all these years, Lady Kaede, past away. I was heartbroken that she left, but happy that she is now in a better place"

She looked back at Lord Sesshoumaru and smiled. He looked at her, he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching, he tried to fight it.

Rin giggled "You never smile, Lord Sesshoumaru, from what Master Jaken as told me you only smile when about to kill a foe, why not smiling for some other things?"

Sesshoumaru raised an Elegant eyebrow at the girl. She laughed, his heart soften he struggled to smile, "let me Help" offered Rin, She took her Fingers and pressed them against the corners of his mouth, her touch was gentle and warm. She slowly pushed her fingers up forcing him to smile. She giggled, he looked hilarious.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and forced them away from her face, she frowned and looked at her feet "I'm Sorry" she whispered. Sesshoumaru took a elegant hand and cupped it around her face, her heart was beating rapidly, He forced her gently to look at him, His mouth curled into the most dazzling smile she had ever seen, it was the first time she saw Sesshoumaru Smile. Rin swore that her heart could have skipped a few beats. She smiled back, he dropped his hand and continued gazing into the Sky, Rin leaned against her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Rin," he said,

"yes M'Lord?"

"Would you like to travel with me once again?"

Rin looked at the Western Lord, "That's All i ever wanted! I like the village, the villagers are nice but i miss traveling with you and Master Jaken"

"Hm, So be it. We leave Tomorrow".

Rin smiled and cuddled herself in Sesshoumaru's Fur Scarf. _Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru_.

* * *

Rin's gentle breathing had relaxed Sesshoumaru's mind, She was laying beside him wrapped up in his scarf. _She smells lovely_ he thought to himself _STOP IT! you shall not develop such feelings for this human! Never!_ he looked at Rin sleeping peacefully she groaned and started to sing "_When the moon found the sun, He looked like he was barely hanging on, But her eyes saved his life, In the middle of summer_" Her voice was mesmerizing to Sesshoumaru, _That Song, where did she get that song from?_. Sesshoumaru put his head up against the tree and closed his eyes, letting in the scent of Lilies and Cherry blossoms in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
**_**The Summer night is like a perfection of thought**_**  
-Wallace Stevens**

Sesshoumaru awoke, the sun blinding his eyes. He combed his hair with his fingers, he looked to his right side, Rin wasn't there. _she'd always wake up early_ he thought. He heard clanging near by, and some laughter. Sesshoumaru got up, and followed the sounds. _it's Rin_ he could smell her scent of cherry blossoms and a hint of sweat ahead of him _And That Boy, what was he called? Kohaku_.

Sesshoumaru arrived at a meadow near the bone eaters well, and stood in the trees. Rin was there fighting Kohaku with a wooden Naginata, her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing different clothing, it was a longer kimono but it wasn't as colorful then her usual kimono's. Rin was elegant and graceful in attacking Kohaku. Kohaku was struggling to block her attacks. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself _That's my Rin, She'd never quit for anything_. wait, his Rin? what is he thinking he can't fall for a human like her. Sure she is beautiful, graceful and witty but she will not live forever. Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked at Rin, she had pinned Kohaku to the ground with the wooden naginata at his throat.

Rin laughed, "I beat you once again!" she moved the naginata away from Kohaku's throat and held out her hand "You're getting better and better each Day, Rin" he said smirking. Her eyes widened "You let me Win!" she yelled. "No i didn't!" he protested "Prove it, Fight me again" she said in ready position. "I'd rather not" he said, looking in the forest. Rin stood up, and followed his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat when a figure stepped out of the trees shadow "You have a keen sense of hearing boy" said Sesshoumaru. Kohaku bowed in thanks. "How long were you standing there, M'lord" asked Rin. "Long enough," he said standing in front of her. "Are You ready to go?".

"Go Where?" asked Kohaku, anxiously

"Not Yet" replied Rin

Sesshoumaru Nodded, "I see you haven't told anyone about it" Rin blushed "I'll go tell them now" She walked away. Kohaku looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief, Kohaku turned to follow Rin, Sesshoumaru did the same, but he took his time. Rin was walking fast throw the forest. It wasn't long until she got to the Village. Everyone was in Lady Kagome and Inuyasha's Home. "Rin! Wait Up!" called Kohaku from behind her "Where are you going?" he asked breathlessly. "I'm going to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru again" she replied. "Oh" replied Kohaku, frowning. "It's okay, i'll come and visit from time to time". Kohaku nodded, "Don't leave just yet, i have to get you something" he turned and ran for Kirara who was laying on the grass with Taro and Haru. Rin jestered Taro and Haru over to her to come inside the home. Everyone was there, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, the twins, and Kagome. Taro and Haru ran towards Inuyasha and tackled him.

"Everyone i have something to say" she said taking off the outer layer of her training robe, revealing her usual blue kimono with the moon and stars on it.

"What is It Rin?" asked Kagome from the Kitchen

"I know what it is" said Inuyasha trying to stop the boys from pulling his hair "I heard you and Kohaku's conversation before you got inside.

"You have?" she asked.

Inuyasha Nodded. "Shes going to travel with Sesshoumaru again"

"Is that So?" said Sango getting up. Shippo, Haru, Taro and the Twins stopped what they were doing and looked up at Rin. Rin nodded, smiled at the children. Haru and Taro ran to Rin crying "Please Don't Go Rin!" they sobbed. Rin smiled and gave them a hug "Its okay, I'll come visit".

"Good thing we came back in time, We got you a present" Kagome said while getting something in the cubboard, she took out a box wrapped in nice paper and a ribbon, "We were going to give it to you for your birthday next month, but i think now is a good time" Kagome handed the box to Rin, she looked at it and carefully took off the ribbon keeping the box together, she opened a box, there was a fake flower head on it, "Its an accesory for your Hair, its made of a very strong plastic, the flower is a pink cherry Blossom". Rin looked at Kagome and Hugged her tightly "Thank You! its Beautiful!"

"Let me Put it on for You" called Shippo getting up and walking beside her. Rin handed the flower clip to the fox demon, She untied her hair letting it down. Shippo took one side of her hair and put it behind her ear, clipping the flower to hold it steady. "You Look Beautiful!" Exclaimed the twins, they handed her a mirror, Rin's mouth dropped open she touched the flower gently "It Brings out your eyes" said Inuyasha looking at her. Rin looked at him and smiled in thanks. "I guess Kohaku is getting our present for you" said Miroku. Rin gave the mirror back to the twins and thanked them "Yes he is, he took Kirara somewhere to get something, so i'm not leaving just yet" Rin turned on her heel and walked to the door.

Sesshoumaru was standing on the bridge looking in the sky, the wind was blowing in his hair, it shimmered in the sunlight. Rin walked up to her Lord Sesshoumaru and stood beside him. He turned to look at her "You look beautiful," he said, looking into her eyes. Rin looked down and smiled "It was a gift from Kagome and Inuyasha". Sesshoumaru ran his hand through her hair taking two fingers under her chin and lifting her face up. Rin's heart was beating rapidly. Sesshoumaru leaned in, Rin froze with shock. _STOP IT!_ cried Sesshoumaru's mind. He released himself from Rin, and looked away. Rin blinked not knowing what just happened, she reached out to Sesshoumaru to ask what was wrong.

"Rin!" someone called

Rin Turned around seeing Kohaku with a pole and another set of clothes on his arm, he was at the end of the bridge. "Yes Kohaku?" called Rin walking towards him.

"Here," he Handed the Pole to Rin.

"My Own Naginata?" she said smiling widely, she unsheathed the blade, it was shiney and the sun reflected to her eyes blinding her, Rin blinked and looked at the sheath, it had beautiful markings on it.

"Yes, Sango and I made it for you" Kohaku unfolded the clothes he had, Rin looked at it. "Miroku and the Kids made the sheath and this uniform"

"My own demon slaying outfit!" Rin expclaimed, it was just like Sango's demon slaying outfit but the color was different, it was orange instead of pink. Kohaku handed it to her blushing. Rin sheathed the blade on her naginata. She took the clothes and put it on her arm, she stood on her toes and gave Kohaku a kiss on the cheek. Sesshoumaru's heart tighten as she kissed Kohaku's cheek, his lips were in a thin line, he walked towards the two teens, he laid a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Let's Go" he said.

Rin nodded and walked to the house with Kirara and Kohaku behind them. Sesshoumaru stood nearby ready to leave. Everybody was outside, They all gave Rin a hug, "We will miss you Rin" the twins said, tearing up. "i'll miss you too" she said smiling, her eyes were blurring up her sight she wiped them away, Taro and Haru where hugging her leg begging her not go to "But i must go" she said. Kagome and Sango pulled they're children away from Rin. They were still sobbing, Haru was having a fit "He takes it from Inuyasha" she said slyly. Inuyasha grunted "Good bye, Rin" he said, handing out his palm, she refused and hugged him instead. He Returned the hug. She turned to Shippo who was not looking at her. She smiled and opened her arms, Shippo rolled his eyes and smiled, he hugged her too. "Be a Good Fox Demon" She Said giggling at the Fox demon.

Kagome handed Rin a bag for her to carry her new demon slaying clothes in so she doesn't have to look ridiculus carrying clothes with her. "Its an old Messenger Bag, i don't need it anymore" she said Smiling, Rin hugged Kagome for the last time, and turned to walk away. When she got near Sesshoumaru he started to walk, Rin waved goodbye to her friends in the village. As soon as they cannot be seen she continued to walk with the fair haired Demon. Her new Naginata was wrapped around her shoulder by a strap Sango had given her so it would be easier to travel with. _Just like Old Times_ Rin thought _Only without Master Jaken and AhUn...I wonder where could they be?_.

* * *

The fire crackled as it cooked the fish that Rin had caught in the stream. Sesshoumaru had gone for a walk somewhere, Rin was eyeing her Naginata. she crawled towards it, she grabbed it and dragged it beside her. When she had asked Kohaku to teach her the art of demon slaying, he had showed her the various weapons that demon slayers used, she liked this one the most, "_this one is for those who are graceful, it's perfect for you_" his voice echoed in her head, she shook them away. She unsheathed the blade, it shimered before her. Rin traced her fingers along the staff, and up towards the blade, the blade was curved and sharp to the point, she traced her fingers along the edges "Ow!" she hissed, her middle finger started to ooz out blood, "stupid me" she said putting the finger to her mouth.

"What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru, who hovered above her. Rin looked up with her bleeding finger in her mouth. She took out out "Just cut myself by accident, its okay" Sesshoumaru kneeled down and took her hand. The blood smelled sweet and it continued to ooze out of her finger. Sesshoumaru the finger in his mouth, and sucked out the blood. Rin can feel her face heat up. Sesshoumaru released his grasp and Rin moved to grab her bag. She opened it and started searching for something, She gasped silently, she pulled out a small object and start peeling off the paper, "This is a Band-Aid" she said wrapping it around her finger "Kagome gave me a box of them a few days ago. They help stop the bleeding". Sesshoumaru walked away as Rin sheathed her weapon and set it aside.

Rin Finished the Fish, and looked up, it was partly clouded and the moon was a wanning gibbous as Kagome recalled it. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the tree looking up. Rin breathed in, and sniffed her shoulder, she needed a bath. She got up. "I'm going to the River to Bath" she said. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he kept looking up. Rin walked off to the river, She took off her barrette and kimono. her dagger that was strapped to her thigh was still hanging, she took it off, seeing no reason why she needed it now she placed it on her kimono, Rin was now standing by the small river naked. She walked in the water, causing to have shivers down her spine "So Cold" she whispered. She dove in, She floated in the water for a little bit till she had to breath, she shot up gasping for air. She wiped the water away from her eyes and pushed her hair back. The clouds had passed revealing the stars and the moon above. _Where are the Flowers_ wondered Rin, she looked around looking for a tree of flowers. She had found some, Cherry Blossoms, She reached out at the branch for some flowers to scrub her body with.

She knew Lord Sesshoumaru didn't like the scent of humans, and she tried her hardest to keep herself smelling nice and clean. she grabbed a few cherry blossoms and began rubbing her arms with them. She started to Sing "Sakura, Sakura, On Meadow-hills and mountains As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds?" Rin reached up for another Cherry Blossom. She realized there was a snake, Rin gave out a starddling shriek. Sesshoumaru emerdged from the tree's claws glowing green, Rin watched overhead as Sesshoumaru used his whip to cut the giant snake demon's head. Sesshoumaru Landed on a tree branche. he turned to face Rin. She looked up, Sesshoumaru turned the other way, Rin realized she was waist deep in water and naked, she covered her chest and sank into the water. Rin looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing. She looked up to find the Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore. She took one more dive in the water, to wash away the embarrasment that haunted her. _Sesshoumaru had just saw me naked! What am I going to do? Act like nothing happen?_ she got up and walked to the shore _But something did happen, i just have to find out what it is_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**_**The true traveler is he who goes on foot, and even then, he sits down a lot of the time.**_**  
-Colette (Paris From My Window)**

_Rin shrieked as the demon came her way, she couldn't get away from him, no matter how much she tried she cannot lose him. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, there he was, a few meters in front of her, her heart leapt for joy from the sight of him, he and Master Jaken were standing looking at her. They turned and started to walk from her, the demon behind her was getting closer and closer "Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken! Help Me!" she cried, they didn't seem to hear, they kept walking away from the distressed girl. "Lord Sess-" Rin stumbled on her knees. she looked over her shoulder, the demon, a tiger demon was staring at her. She tried to get up. He stopped her with the weapon in his hands. He sliced Rin's side forcing her to turn on her back. She shrilled in pain. her hand was covering the wound. Rin looked up to look at the tiger demon, his face was shadowed. he wore a striped orange and black fur vest, his tail was swishing side to side. He Smiled, his teeth were bleach white. He leaned in chuckling, inches away from Rin's face, his voice cold as ice "They won't come for you, your just a mere human". Rin was trying to get a good look at his face. He move away, raising his two bladed naginata. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She Screamed.

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru stared at the fire, deep in thought. He glanced over to Rin who was laying asleep, her head on her bag. _She's sweating_ he can smell the sweat and small tears that was dripping down her cheeks "Lord" she stuttered "Lord Sesshoumaru". His eyes widened, _She's having a nightmare...is it about me?_. Sesshoumaru sat up straight his back no longer on the tree. Watching Her. She moaned, toss and turned. _She's shaking_ Sesshoumaru got up and walked towards her, kneeling on one knee. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Rin's eyes shot open, She got up so quickly that even the Lord Sesshoumaru lost some balance. She was gasping for air, she didn't scream like she did when she was a little girl. Rin examined her surroundings. She didn't seem to notice Sesshoumaru staring at her. She covered her hands in her face, she cried in silence. Sesshoumaru removed her hands from her face "You can't hide the fact that your crying" he said firmly. He took his index finger under her chin and gently pulled it up, Rin's eyes met Sesshoumaru's golden ones.

They weren't cold like She'd remembered, they were kind and gentle. Rin smiled, trying to convince Sesshoumaru that she's fine. He gave her a small smile in return. He dropped his hand, stood up and walked to the tree behind her. Her head followed his movements. Sesshoumaru wasn't farther then 5 feet away from her, He Laid against the tree and sat down, and stared at her, Rin turned and crawled towards him. She crawled onto his chest, just like when she was a little girl, Her heart was beating rapidly, She laid her back onto his chest, He wrapped his fluffy scarf around her for warmth. She laid her head back, her eyes heavy, _Just Like Old Times_ she thought _Only Better_. she smiled at that thought, her breathing was slow and deep. She could hear Sesshoumaru's steady heart beat. She cuddled into Sesshoumaru, to make herself more comfortable. Sesshoumaru's Eyes Widened in shock. _She never done this before_. Rin's eyes slowly fell, Sesshoumaru can hear and feel her breathing, it became steady and calming.

_So Beautiful _Sesshoumaru stroked the sleeping girls hair away from her face, _She smells nice_. Sesshoumaru Shook his Head _No! I will not Fall for a Human! NEVER! I have my army to build and my lands to rule._. Sesshoumaru heard voices in his head, they were familiar, _Father?_, he blinked, he saw his father standing in front of him on the edge of the cliff _Sesshoumaru, Do You Have Someone...To Protect?_.

_Ridiculous I, Sesshoumaru, Have No One To Protect_

_Are You Sure, Sesshoumaru? Look at the girl, Don't you care deeply for this young human?_

_Heh, Of Course Not_ Sesshoumaru looked at Rin then at his left arm, He lifted his arm, he flexed his hand. _Is This Your doing Father?_. His Father's Voice echoed in his head, _Do You Have Someone...To Protect?_. Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts away and looked at Rin. Sleeping peacefully, She fell a little to his right side, he took his left hand, moved her head so she was facing him. Even with her eyes closed she was beautiful, flawless face, warm breath, smooth skin, pink lips. Sesshoumaru kept looking at her lips, his thumb brushed them lightly. _So soft_ he leaned in closer _Maybe, This Sesshoumaru, has someone to...protect_ He stopped and bit his lower lip _I must fight this feeling_ Rin started to move, Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as her lips brushed gently against his, Sesshoumaru blinked and shot his head up, Rin moaned "Lord Sesshoumaru" she whispered. Sesshoumaru looked up, the Moon was slowly disappearing, Rin opened one eye and half smiled, being careful not making Sesshoumaru notice. _I am in Love with Lord Sesshoumaru, and i don't care who knows it_ Rin's eye closed her half smiled grew a little bigger _and He's in Love with Me_.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru," called Rin "When will we meet Master Jaken and AhUn again, i do miss them a lot". "Soon," his voice was toneless. She nodded and kept walking, Rin looked around at her surroundings, the birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom, Rin gasped and smiled silently, she knelt down and picked a red katsuo, the smell smelled wonderful, she put it around her ear just under her fake Sakura clip from Lady Kagome. "Rin" Sesshoumaru Called. "Oh, Yes, Coming!" she ran up, it didn't take her long to catch up to him. Sesshoumaru stopped, and smiled. "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin, "Rin, Quiet" he said, reaching down for a rock. Rin Blinked as he Teased the Rock in his hand. He threw it. Rin heard a familiar yelp, She smiled realizing who it is. Sesshoumaru and Rin started walking, a little faster than they're normal pace. In a field there was a two headed dragon demon and a injured toad imp like creature struggling to get on.

"Why does he have to Abuse me So?" he grumbled

"What Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru in a some what teasing tone "No welcome for your Lord or your long time Friend?".

"Master Jaken!" called Rin, she waved at him and ran towards him

"Ri-Rin!" he called smiling "You Came!" he jumped off AhUn Landing in Rin's Arm's

"Of Course I came! I always wanted to travel with you and Lord Sesshoumaru again!" She hugged Jaken tight.

"Ri-Rin" gasped the toad.

"Yes? Oh! Sorry" she loosen her grip of Jaken and let him down, she gave him a apologetic smile. He looked up at her "My! You Sure have grown" he walked towards AhUn to grab his staff of two heads. "I've heard that one before" she giggled, Rin walked towards AhUn, he growled as she approached. She smiled at the two headed dragon demon. "Good to See You Too!" she smiled and petted they're heads gently like she'd done when she was a child.

"Rin, Jaken" called Sesshoumaru "Let's Go"

"Yes, M'Lord" Jaken Staggered towards Sesshoumaru Rin grabbed AhUn's reigns and guided them gently in the direction Sesshoumaru was going. Soon She was walking beside him. _My, My, Rin has grown into a beautiful Young Woman...it would be hard for other males to resist her, i wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru would feel about this?_ "Master Jaken?" asked Rin.

"Yes" answered the Toad

"Where are We Going?"

"Where ever the Lord is taking us" replied the toad

"So You Don't Know?"

"Of Course Not"

"Yes you Do, i can tell if your lying"

the toad gasped "What!? I am Not Lying! How can you say such a thing!?"

"I can tell if your lying, your tone in your voice changes and you flinch a little."

The toad Blinked "Don't Be Foolish Rin!"

Rin laughed at her master, she knew he was lying, he knew where Lord Sesshoumaru was taking them. She has to know where. Rin heaved a Silent Sigh, she could still smell the katsuo in her hair.

* * *

Later That Night, the group was sitting at the fire near a hot spring and river eating the fish Rin had caught. Rin was finishing her fish when Jaken gasped. "What is it Master Jaken?" asked Rin wiping her mouth. "M'Lord! When, When Did you get Your Arm back?". "I woke up one morning, and i found it attached to my shoulder" he said without releasing his gaze at the sky. "But How?" mumbled Jaken. There was Silence, Rin stretched and heaved a long sigh, "Good Fish" she smiled, her muscles were tense, "I'm going to the hot spring" she said getting up. "Rin," called Sesshoumaru, "Yes" she asked turning "Bring your weapon" Rin cocked her head to the side, "Okay?" she grabbed her naginata and headed off to the spring. The spring wasn't that far away, she wondered why Sesshoumaru asked her to bring her weapon. Maybe there was danger near by. She shook the thoughts away, and began to undress she set her Naginata on a rock and slowly walked in.

The water was hot, it relaxed her muscles, she crouched down so the water was up to her shoulder, her hair was drifting around her, she looked up it was a new moon _Inuyasha's Human Night_ she remembered the first time she saw Inuyasha in his human form, he was no different that he was. Only his eyes and hair color changes, he didn't have his doggy ears and no fangs nor claws. He looked quite hansom during those nights, but Rin wasn't interested in Inuyasha, she's interested in Sesshoumaru. Rin laid against a rock and closed her eyes, letting her imagination get a hold of her. She was fantasizing Sesshoumaru with her on what it would be like if they were together, that kiss the other night, the one Rin stole. She smiled, she was feeling a little guilty but she can feel that Sesshoumaru has feelings too, he just has to let them out.

Sesshoumaru was hiding behind a tree nearby, carefully listening to his surroundings. _This Scent,_ he opened his eyes "The scent of a tiger" he whispered, he can hear the tiger demon running, the demon pace quickened. Sesshoumaru can feel the earth under him shake "He smelled Rin!" He said, he turned around, he saw Rin dressed back into her clothes, he naginata in her hands prepared for the fight "She felt the Earth move too". The Earth stopped rattling, Sesshoumaru walked to the side of the tree, still examining the surroundings, he sniffed the air. A loud roar came from above him. a giant tiger demon soared above him.

Rin turned seeing a giant tiger at her, She Raised her naginata. "Rin!" someone called "RIN NO!" The tiger was drooling, eyes glowing red. _where have i seen him from?_ Rin thought, the tiger was no taller than 20 feet and no longer than 30. "Big Deal!" cried Rin "I can take you!" The tiger pounced at Rin, she was quick on her feet, her naginata had sliced the arm of the tiger, the wound was deep, Rin was far on a tree smiling at the tiger, the demon roared in anger. It stroke the tree, but once again, Rin was quick, she had jumped to the other tree. "She's as fast as that Kohaku boy" Sesshoumaru said to himself, he was surprised. The Demon had strike the tree Rin was on, she jumped onto the tiger demon's arm, jabbing her naginata and slicing it as she went up to his shoulder. the Tiger hissed in pain, he tried grabbing Rin, he kept missing soon she was on his head. She smiled a different smile than her usual one, it was more cold and deadly. She spun around swinging the naginata striking the tigers left eye.

The tiger grabbed his paws and grabbed Rin and threw her to the ground. the tiger was roaring and hissing in pain. Rin was screaming as she fell. Something caught her, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called. her face lit up as Sesshoumaru gently let her down in a safe distance "You Fought well, But now its Lord Sesshoumaru's Turn" he smiled his cold smile he turned towards the Tiger Demon, who had his paw on his eye. there was a scar there from Rin's Naginata, his Eye looked unharmed. "Heh, I guess your that wound inyour eye is so deep it will never heal, you low life demon" laughed Sesshoumaru. The tiger tried to strike Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru was too fast, he disappeared and reappeared at another place, the tiger kept striking at Sesshoumaru forcing him to go back. Sesshoumaru stopped. Rin can see Sesshoumaru's Eyes glow red.

Rin saw this before, when she was capture by those monks, they were hurting Sesshoumaru. Wind around Sesshoumaru blew around him, causing his hair to fly up, his face started to form a snout, his teeth were getting sharper and mouth was getting wider. Sesshoumaru grew into a giant dog. He was the same size as the tiger demon, who held his ground. Rin blinked in amazement, she never saw Sesshoumaru in his dog form. he was dripping with green drool from his mouth.

"You should stay away from him when he is in his true form" informed Jaken

Rin Looked at Him "Why?"

"Because he is at his most dangerous, that green drool that's coming off his mouth is poison, and can kill you in an instant," Jaken Shook his head "That Demon is in for it now, he'll never see the light of day again!"

Rin looked at the white dog demon who was her lord, the tiger was circling him growling at Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru growled back at him, his tongue was hanging, fangs were showing and his eyes were blazing red. The Tiger Demon pounced at Sesshoumaru, pushing backwards. They were clawing and biting at each other. the Tiger demon clawed at Sesshoumaru's side. Blood was gushing out of the side "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" cried Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru fell to his side. He whimpered and growled at the Tiger Demon, who seemed to be laughing. Sesshoumaru growled louder and pounced at the Tiger Demon, Sesshoumaru bit the demons neck injecting the poison in his system. the Tiger Demon roared and turned into a ball of light, Sesshoumaru threw him at a far distance.

Sesshoumaru had transformed into his normal form. Rin carelessly ran up to Sesshoumaru, he fell into her arms. "Rin," he said "Did he hurt you?". Rin shook her head, her eyes were blurring up "Lord Sesshoumaru will you be okay?". Sesshoumaru's eye's closed gently, "He, He Fainted" said Jaken, Rin kissed Sesshoumaru's moon crescent, and whispered in his ear, "thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
**_**A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it**_**  
-George Moore**

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open, the sun blinding him causing him to squint. He was under a tree, near the hot springs he can smell the sulphur. He looked down, Rin was on his lap sleeping. He stroked her hair, there was a slight pain in his side, but he didn't care, as long Rin was safe, he was fine.

"M'Lord, Your awake" said Jaken. "We were worried sick, that wound on your side was deep and hard to treat. But Rin went by to Jinenji to treat it, she hasn't slept a wink until she gave out and fell asleep"

"How long was i out?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Two Nights" replied the toad

Sesshoumaru blinked _Two Nights? How can that be? i am the great Sesshoumaru! I cannot be asleep for two nights straight!_ he thought of Rin _Hasn't slept for two nights_ He slowly got up, cradling Rin in his arms "AhUn" called Sesshoumaru, looking at the sleeping Rin, the two headed dragon demon walked towards the demon lord, Sesshoumaru gently placed Rin on AhUn's back, giving the reigns to Jaken.

"Lets Go," called Sesshoumaru, walking

"Yes, M'lord" Jaken bowed and pulled the reigns, they started to walk.

* * *

_"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin, she was having the same dream again. The demon chased her for a long time, she's searching for Lord Sesshoumaru to help her but he is not there. The demon was in his full form, this time she could see its faced, this time it had a scar in his left eye. Rin kept running, she was also having flashbacks when she was a child, when the wolves were chasing her. She's running towards Sesshoumaru. Jaken wasn't there, Just Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled at the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru. Her tears were blurring her sight, but she still can tell that its her Lord Sesshoumaru. She tripped, landing at Sesshoumaru's feet, she looked behind her, the demon was far away, but still coming after her, She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her, eyes shadowed by his hair. "Rin," he said, his tone was cold "Fend for yourself" he turned and walked away, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, reaching out for him "Please Help Me!". his words echoed through the air "Fend for yourself," he disappeared. Rin could feel two cold eyes staring at her, she turned around. it was the demon, in his Human form, his face was still shadowed, but the eyes were glowing red "He can't help you! Your just a mere Human!" he raised his two bladed Naginata, Rin closed her eyes_ Lord Sesshoumaru! _he thrust it down at her._

Rin awoke, screaming, not realizing those around her. She was sweating and had crust from her eyes and they were puffy, was she crying in real? "Rin!" asked Jaken "Are you okay! you had a bad dream" Rin rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, It was dark, _it seemed so real_ she thought "What seemed so real?" asked Jaken, Rin looked at him, she didn't realize that she said it out loud "Nothing," she said, her voice was shaking "How long have i been asleep?". Jaken looked straight ahead "The Whole Day, Look its night time now" Rin looked up, it was a clear night the moon was shining above. Rin looked ahead, Sesshoumaru was walking in front, as he did always, deep in thought. Rin Brushed her damp hair away from her face, something got in her way. She grabbed it in her hand. _Lady Kagome and Inuyasha's Gift_ she clutched it in her hand and held it to her heart, _Haru, Shippo, Taro, Hana, Haruki, Sango, Miroku, Kirara....Kohaku...what are you up to_ she smiled to her self and clipped the flower back to her hair.

* * *

Rin was on her feet yet again, skipping and dancing around like she was a child again, her Naginata and messenger bag were on AhUn. She was picking some fruit that were on the trees and in the bushes while Jaken and Sesshoumaru walked, She had found a nice watermelon that was growing in a patch near by. She had cut it while walking with a dagger that she kept with her at all times, no matter where she is. She was quite thirsty and hungry too, she had given some to Jaken, she would have given some to Sesshoumaru but she knew what he would say, _'I don't eat human food'_ she smiled to herself, taking one last bite of the piece of water melon she had, and threw it away.

Sesshoumaru stopped ahead, Rin nearly crashed into him, She took one more bite of the last piece of watermelon she had and threw it away. "What is it, M'Lord" asked Rin wiping the watermelon juice away from her face. Sesshoumaru held out a two fingers and pressed at something. "A Barrier?" asked Rin, Sesshoumaru opened the Barrier, letting Rin, Jaken and AhUn inside. "This Barrier can only bring you, Jaken, AhUn, and I inside. Others can come in too, only with the permission of the beholders. Rin blinked _What is he talking about?_ Sesshoumaru Turned and walked away, the Barrier closed behind them, Rin was Looking back without realizing that they had gone far ahead. "Rin" called Sesshoumaru, Rin looked at him, "Oh, Coming" she Ran up to the demon lord and toad imp.

"What's going on? What is this place?" asked Rin, they were walking on a new path, lit with lanterns, no body answered her question, Rin was quite frustrated. She pouted as she walked on the path, she breathed in, it smelled so nice, like flowers that finished blooming. She couldn't help but dance as she walked. Soon, ahead of them, she could see a glow of light "A Castle?" asked Rin, standing beside Sesshoumaru, "Not Just Anyone's castle," he said with a smirk, he walked towards it "But Yours, Mine and Jaken". Rin's eyes widen, _Home?_ she wondered why Sesshoumaru got a castle for her, and how did he get it. Soon they were on the porch with servants standing in front of them, bowing, "Welcome Back, Lord Sesshoumaru" they said.

* * *

(A/N)

Sorry About the Short Chapter! It won't happen again! :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
**_**We have too many high sounding words, and too few actions that correspond with them**_**  
-Abigail Adams**

Rin squinted as the morning light shined on her eyes. She blocked the beam of light with her forearm. Getting up she looked around her new bedroom, the bed was made of a soft mat with pillows around her. The room was brightly painted with different shades of Red, Pink and Orange. Rin sighed as she got up. Its been almost a month since they moved into the castle, she thought Lord Sesshoumaru didn't have a permanent home, no one every told her about it. Well, since he is over 200 years old, she guessed that maybe he had a castle to rest from time to time. She walked to the Mirror, her hair was a mess, she had that same dream again. _Why am i dreaming such things? What do they mean?_ she shook her head, she grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair.

As soon as she was done, she took one side of it and put it up into a small pony tail, just like when she was a child. It's been a long time since she had that hair style. She got up and walked to the door, she opened it, the sun blinding her eyes. She can hear the birds chirping, the sky was clear and the grass was green with a big garden of Rin's favourite flowers. The land was quite big, if Rin would walk around the barrier it would take her an hour.

"Lady Rin,"

Rin turned, she is not used to people calling her 'Lady'. she smiled at the Youkai Servant "Aika, i told you to call me Rin, not Lady Rin"

The red headed Youkai bow apologetically "I'm sorry, La-Rin".

Rin's smile grew, her stomach growled. Aika cocked an eyebrow. Rin giggled "Lets go Eat" she grabbed Aika's hand and ran to the dining Room.

"Rin! Please Slow Down!" begged Aika. Rin kept running, blindly, "Aw Come on Aika! Your a Youkai! Run Faster!" Aika mumbled something, Rin couldn't hear, she was busy enjoying herself. With out warning she had bumped into something, she fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow" she said, she looked at Aika who was bowing deeply, "I'm sorry, M'lord. I tried to stop her."

_M'Lord?_ Rin looked up, catching Lord Sesshoumaru's gaze, he looked annoyed. Rin quickly got up, "Please Don't Punish her, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Aika looked up. "It wasn't her fault, i got foolish and stubborn. She did tell me to stop, But i wouldn't listen!"

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze at his ward. He was reading her expression, she looked sorry and her eyes begged him not to kill the cat youkai. he sighed a silence sigh "very well," he said, emotionless. Aika got up in confusion. Rin gave him a small smile "You are Hungry, lets go" he said turning, Rin held Aika's hand on the way to the dining room.

The Dining Room was quite large, it could fill a lot of people. Rin didn't know how many people, because she never witnessed a demon party. Mistress Ayano had appeared beside Sesshoumaru. "How may i help you?" asked the old woman, "Fetch Rin some food," he replied with out looking at the old woman "I will be at my Study" Mistress Ayano bowed, Sesshoumaru left the room. Rin had never seen Sesshoumaru's Study, he told her not to go inside it. It had been bugging her since the day he told her so.

* * *

Rin wiped her face with the cloth, "This food, is delicious!" she smiled at the cook who was standing next to Mistress Ayano, "Thank Lady Rin" he bowed, Rin sighed in annoyance, but didn't say anything. "You may go, Izanagi" informed Mistress Ayano. The cook left in silence.

"Anything Else, Lady Rin" asked Mistress Ayano,

Rin shook her head "No, Thank You"

Mistress Ayano bowed and Left. Rin sat with Aika. in silence, "Where's Master Jaken?" asked Rin. Aika only shrugged, Rin chuckled, and got up, Aika had stood up too, and followed Rin outside. Soon they were on the porch, the Sun beaming down at the two, Rin looked at Aika, who was staring at Rin, her blue feline eyes meeting Rin's human hazel eyes. Rin smiled, Aika did too. Rin ran off once again. Aika sighed, and mumbled under her breathe.

Rin skipped along the path way passing some of her favorite flowers, "Good Morning, Kenta. Good Morning Shou!" the twin dog demon gardeners waved hello to the young Rin. She smiled and went on Skipping. With Aika, struggling to follow her.

"Rin!" she gasped "Your Too Fast!"

Rin stopped and turned to the feline demon, she giggled "Maybe your too slow,"

Aika caught up to her, gasping for air.  
"You know you should run some more, you'll never know when you need it"

Aika sighed "At This Rate, I will be fit by sun down"

Rin laughed "Your Funny"

Aika, blushed "Really? No one else really thinks so"

Rin Nodded "Those who don't have no sense of humor" Rin grabbed her hand "Come On, Lets look for Master Jaken"

Rin pulled Aika long the garden, she let go of Aika and jogged ahead letting Aika keep up. Rin smiled to herself as she saw the imp by the pond, Rin swam in the pond a few times. It was quite refreshing than the bath tub inside the castle. "Hello, Master Jaken!" exclaimed Rin, sprinting towards the toad.

"Rin!" exclaimed Jaken.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin

"Thinking"

"About What?" Rin sat on a rock

"Why Lord Sesshoumaru brought you Here, a home filled with Demons"

Rin's eyes widened, she opened her mouth and closed it again, she wondered the same thing, Aika had catch up gasping for air, but not so much now. Aika Sat down on the grass, resting her poor legs.

"Master Jaken, You do know why Lord Sesshoumaru brought me here?"

"I don't know Rin, I've been wondering the same thing for a while now, but we must not question our Lord"

Rin nodded "Where did all the servants come from?"

"They are just a few of Lord Sesshoumaru's mother's servants. She had given them to him along with this castle"

"Oh, How Long have Lord Sesshoumaru had This castle?"

"A Few centuries, but i found out a few decades ago, when i first traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru"

Rin nodded, she got up from the rock and walked to the pond, she waded at the shallowest end, it went up to her knees, just inches below her kimono. She looked up at the sky, Rin wanted to travel again, not stay locked up again. She guessed she'd have to get used to it, it will be awhile till Lord Sesshoumaru would take her on a another journey.

* * *

_bunk thud boink_

"Today, Kazuhiko-sensei, you will be defeated" exclaimed Rin, she was doing her weekly sword training with her new sensei.

"Your Wrong, Miss Rin" replied the lion youkai "For I shall prevail!"

"Let Your Sword do the talking"

Rin was fighting as hard as she could, Kazuhiko-sensei wanted to teach Rin to handle a Katana instead of her naginata, since most of her training had been delt with Kohaku. She wasn't used to the sword, but she learned quickly and she was not about to give up. Rin smiled, a cruel smile, she pushed Kazuhiko away with her bokken, spun around and kick his feet, causing him to fall. She Jumped up and held her bokken to his throat "I Win" she said.

"You Fight Well, for a human girl" he said, chuckling.

Rin felt slightly offended and punched him in the arm, lightly.

Kazuhiko-sensei wasn't too old, he looked the same age as Inuyasha. but he is a good fighter. Aika was sitting near by and walked up to Rin. Aika kept her eyes down to the ground. Rin kept talking about her training with Kohaku, and how he would always let her win. Kazuhiko laughed at that, he didn't try to let her win, letting other people win would ruin the training.

"I thought so too, i wonder why he does so"

"Maybe he has feelings for you" replied Kazuhiko with a smirk

Rin looked at him wide eyed "Don't be ridiculous" she laughed "He couldn't possibly-i mean could he?"

Kazuhiko gave her a side glance and grinned. Rin blinked and looked down, she could feel her face flushing. Rin shook her head. and threw her arms back, accidentally hitting Aika, causing her to fall backwards. Rin flinched and tried to catch her. But what Rin saw amazed her, Kazuhiko had caught Aika. "Oh Goodness! Aika! Are You Okay! Please Forgive me!" pleaded Rin.

"It-It's okay Lady Rin" replied Aika without leaving her gaze at Kazuhiko. He blinked and and let her up. "Lady Rin, You must be more careful" replied the lion demon, without looking at them. Rin could see that Aika was bright Red and walked passed Rin in a hurry. Rin placed her fingers to her mouth to hold her smile, Kazuhiko left without saying goodbye.

Rin turned around and ran up to Aika, "Are You Okay?" asked Rin. "Hm? Oh Yes, I'm fine Lady Rin" replied Aika, Rin heaved a sigh, "I told you not to call me that"

"Sorry Rin"

There was a silence "So," began Rin with a smirk "What's with you and Kazuhiko-Sensei?"

Aika looked at Rin, and sighed "Nothing" she replied

"Don't lie to Me"

"I'm Not Lying"

"Yes you are, i can tell if someone is lying"

"Is that So?" smirked Aika

"Yes, the tone in your voice changes, and you flinch"

Aika stopped in her tracks, Rin looked at her. Aika's face was covered in her hair.

"I'm sorry Aika, i didn't mean for it to go this far" Rin hugged Aika as tightly as she could "You don't have to answer if you don't want too"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Forbids any affection or feelings towards anyone in the castle."

"Why?"

"I do not Know"

"Well, I'm going to find out" Rin walked to the castle

Aika stopped in front of Rin "Please No! Rin, if he finds out i will be killed"

Rin blinked "I won't mention you or anyone, and besides, i know he will compromise"

Rin walked to the castle, Aika sighed "This won't go well" she whispered. And walked with Rin.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru sat with Rin and Jaken in the small dining room for dinner, it's the first time ever that Rin is going to see him eat, she wondered why. Izanagi and Mistress Ayano and other chefs were in the Room, giving the food to the group. "Anything else, M'Lord" asked Mistress Ayano. "No, Go" he said. Mistress Ayano and the Chefs bowed and left silently.

Rin ate slowly, while Jaken gorged himself. Sesshoumaru ate quite elegantly. Rin was quite Fascinated. She almost forgot what she was going to say.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Why do you not permit your workers to show affection to one another?"

Sesshoumaru sipped his sake, "Why would you asked that ridiculous question?"

"i asked you first"

Sesshoumaru glared at her "I will not tolerate any affection in this castle, it is a sure sign of weakness"

"Weakness?? Love is a powerful emotion, with it you are strong not weak. What Ever Gave you That Idea?"

"My Father," replied Sesshoumaru in an even tone "He died protecting the woman he loved, it showed he was a weak youkai and didn't deserved the role as demon role"

Rin Got up, glaring at Sesshoumaru. Breathing heavily "You are Wrong" she hissed.

"Rin! How can you say such a thing?!" yelled Jaken

Rin stomped out of the room, crossed, soon she met up with Aika who was standing near by. "Rin? Are you well?" Rin passed her with out answering. Aika followed trying to keep up. Rin entered her room, and flopped onto the bed, Aika had shut the door, locking it. "Rin? Are you Well?" asked Aika, walking beside her. "That Jerk!" whined Rin "He Doesn't Know Anything about feelings"

"Oh Rin, It's okay"

"No it's not okay" tears started to blur Rin's Vision. Aika wiped them away.  
Rin continued to cry, sad tears of regret.

* * *

_I made her Cry_ thought Sesshoumaru, He Punched the ground. _Why Does She have to bring up a question like that?! Why does she cry so much_ Sesshoumaru jumped and and landed on the Roof. He sat down and looked up her words echoed in his head "_You Are Wrong_" _How dare she, how dare that human say i am wrong!?_ he buried his face in his hands. Something wet had forced him to release. _Tears?_ he wiped his face with his sleeves "Father," he said aloud _You care deeply for this girl don't you Sesshoumaru?"_ Sesshoumaru shook his head "Never" he whispered _Are You Sure? Sesshoumaru, set aside your pride and let your heart take over_. Sesshoumaru laid down and shut his eyes. _Me? Have Feelings for Rin? Maybe...a little...._ his eyes shot open _Never! I shall never have feelings for a human!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
**_**Best Friends Listen to what you don't say**_**  
-Unknown Source**

Rin stay in her room the whole night and basically the whole day, her stomach growled, she refused every meal given to her. She sat there alone, staring at her ceiling. She turned her head and glanced around the room, she never given her room a good look before. It was brightly painted with different colors, there were a few paintings there too, some of the landscape other's with people, but she couldn't make out the faces.

Rin got up, and walked to a painting of a lady. she recognized her, the long white hair two stripes under her eyes. '_Lord Sesshoumaru's Mother_' Rin remembered her, she brought Rin back to life again. She will never forget the look in Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes when she woke up from her lifeless sleep. Rin shook the memories away and walked to the next picture. Rin blinked, '_Lord Sesshoumaru_'. The next painting was Sesshoumaru when he was much younger, he looked to be about Rin's age. '_he's quite hansom in this picture_' she thought, she wanted to see him again, but what would he think of her coming out. The reason why she locked herself in her room is because of him.

Rin sighed and moved to the next picture. The person in the painting didn't look familiar to her. His hair was in a high pony tail, it was as white as Sesshoumaru's hair. Unlike Sesshoumaru and his Mother, this one had one pair of stripes under his eyes. Rin leaned closer to get a closer look. Rin gasped "Is this Lord Sesshoumaru's Father?" she whispered.

"Yes, that is my...Father"

Rin jumped, and turned around. Sesshoumaru was closing the door. "How-How did you get in?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru held up a key "I have the key,"

Rin pouted, and turned away "I'm still angry with you"

"Why is that, Rin?"

"Because, love is not a weakness, nor for fools."

"My Father-"

Rin turned around "YOUR FATHER IS A NOBLE MAN!" she yelled "HE GAVE HIS LIFE TO THE WOMAN HE LOVES! IN DOING SO, HE SHALL BE REMEMBER NOT AS A FOOL BUT AS A HERO"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, Rin shut her mouth, she said too much. He walked towards her, she took a step back. He kept walking towards, she couldn't walk back for her back was against the wall. Rin closed her eyes and breathed in. She could smell him. He smelled sweet. Rin opened her eyes. He inches away from her, he was looking at the painting, then at her. He smiled. Rin caught her breath, she can't resist his smile. She wanted to say something but she can't.

Sesshoumaru took his arms, and embraced Rin. Rin blinked, it was the second time he hugged Rin. She returned the hug, his grip tightened and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Rin" he whispered. Rin gasped. Her gripped tightened "I'm the one that's sorry" she said. Sesshoumaru's head shot up, he looked at Rin, she was looking at him, with a small smile. "I overreacted, i shouldn't have questioned your decisions and i shouldn't have made you worry". Sesshoumaru silently sighed. He kept looking into Rin's hazel eyes. They were clear and they sparkled every time she smiled or when something amazes her. Sesshoumaru's slowly went to her mouth.

He remembered the night when she kissed him. She was asleep, the temptation was over whelming for him. He wanted to kiss her again, and this time she would know. He narrowed his eyes, and turned around. Rin blinked and looked around him, Aika was standing at the door, wide eyed. "I-I'm sorry M'Lord" she bowed her head "But Lady Rin's door was slightly opened, i thought she let herself out and wondered off somewhere".

"It's okay, Are the preparations for tomorrow night ready?"

"Yes, M'Lord"

"What about our guests? Are they able to come?"

"Yes M'Lord, Master Jaken will go fetch them later after Lunch"

"Good, I will be in my study" Sesshoumaru walked passed Aika, she bowed he kept walking, soon he was nowhere to be seen. Aika walked outside the door and came back in with a tray of food. Rin blinked, and her stomach growled. Aika placed the food on Rin's table, they sat down with Rin devoured her food.

"Slow down, Rin" plead Aika "You might choke".

Rin chewed and swallowed the rice that was in her mouth, "Sorry, it's just that, i'm so hungry"

"Well, you didn't finish your dinner nor you didn't have breakfast"

Rin drank half her water, she put the cup down and kept eating.

Aika sighed "You know Rin, you made everybody worry."

"Hm?" replied Rin with noddles hanging down her mouth. She looked at Aika and swallowed with some noddles falling back into the cup. "Everybody was worried?"

"Yes, you are always happy and smiling, you never liked the indoors. It was odd that you locked yourself in your room"

Rin took a sip of water from her cup, her eyes not meeting Aika's "i'm sorry Aika,"

"It is okay, Rin. Finish your breakfast"

Rin continued eating, she was eating quite sloppy. Aika rolled her eyes "Rin, that's not very Lady like"

"So?"

"So, you don't want to look like a pig in front of you know who"

Rin Blinked "Who?"

Aika smiled slyly "Lord Sesshoumaru"

Rin slightly flinched

"I guess i'm not the only one smitten in this household"

Rin was speechless, damn is it that obvious that she loves Lord Sesshoumaru. Does Everybody know?

"Nobody Knows, just me" replied Aika

Rin snapped back to reality "Am I that obvious?"

"No, it's just when i walked in on you two, that's when i noticed"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, i'll keep your secret if you keep mine"

Rin looked at Aika, she was smiling widely. Rin returned her smile.

* * *

Rin looked up, she was sitting on a Cherry Blossom tree, with Aika sitting below her by the barrier border. They walked and walked until Aika got tired. Rin didn't mind, she was used to sitting and waiting then walking again. Rin sighed and pulled up her kimono, showing her sheathed dagger. Kohaku had made it for her after she was almost attacked by on coming demons. The dagger wasn't small like a knife nor big as a short sword. it was the hilt was as long as her fist and blade as long as her forearm. It had beautiful flowers carved into the hilt and sewed into the sheath. '_it must have took Kohaku a long time to make such a dagger_'.

Rin pulled the dagger out of its sheath, and examined it. She can still see her reflection in the blade, the blade had wonderful markings on it too. Rin sighed, and looked up. The cherry blossoms were almost in bloom, but one caught her eye. It already bloomed. Rin got up, to get a closer look. It looked exactly like her barrette, that Kagome and Inuyasha gave her.

Rin reached out, lightly touched it. The flower snapped off and landed in her hand. Rin slid back down into a sitting position, putting her dagger back in it's sheath. Rin smelled the cherry blossom. it smelled perfect. There was a gentle breeze, the cherry blossom flew away from Rin. It danced away from her. Rin suddenly remembered Kagura. The way she died was horrible, Sesshoumaru was sadden by it. She remember the last words she said _"I'm as free as the wind"_ and Jaken explaining to her what she meant. He said that she is the wind now.

Rin sighed "Aika,"

"Yes, Rin?"

"What's going on tomorrow night?"

There was a pause "There will be guests coming over"

"What is the occasion?"

Another pause "It is a meeting with some nobles of the eastern lands"

Aika is lying, Rin can feel it. But Aika never lied to her. What was going on? Rin had to find out "Oh Okay Then" replied Rin.

Aika sighed and continued looking up. Rin looked at the Barrier, she deeply wished she can travel again, see Lord Sesshoumaru's lands. Rin smiled to herself, she will travel with him someday, it just has to take some time. Some white fell out from the tree's outside the barrier. Then 3-no 4 demon's surrounding it.

Rin jumped down. Aika looked startled, Rin grabbed her dagger, and ran to the barrier. She heard her name being called several times. She ignored it. She was more focused on the demons attacking a smaller demon.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" cried Rin

The demons turned "Look Boys, a human" said one

"Not just any Human, a Female" said another, they laughed, one of them nudged his head towards Rin. One of them attacked. Rin smiled, and ran towards it, with her dagger in her hand. She slit the one demon's throat, he died instantly. Rin chuckled, two of the demon's came after her. She stood her ground waiting for the right moment. As soon as they were 5 feet away Rin spun around slicing one in the stomach and stabbing the other in the heart. They both fell, dead.

Rin didn't get a speck of blood on her, she turned to face the other demon, but he fled. Rin re-sheathed her dagger and walked towards the small demon. It was white with it's thicker fur blue with two purple stripes below her eyes, it was covered in blood. She was like a smaller version of Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin narrowed her eyes.

She walked back to the barrier, and opened it, the barrier closed behind her. Aika rushed to Rin's side "Rin, are you well? did those demons hurt you? what did they attack?" Rin didn't answer, she was focused on one thing and one thing alone.

Soon Rin was back to the castle, with Aika who didn't know what Rin was going to do. Rin found herself just outside of Lord Sesshoumaru's study. Without Hesitation, she knocked, as she waited she looked at the dead dog demon, how can they do such a thing, to a poor defenceless demon. The door opened, Sesshoumaru was standing there in a white kimono.

"What is it Rin?" he asked

She held up the demon to him.

"You went outside the barrier, without an escort?" he looked at Aika, she backed away.

"I had to, Lord Sesshoumaru. They were attacking her. I had to do something"

"There was more than one? Rin, what were you thinking?"

Rin lowered her gaze, "please" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's arm moved, grabbing his tenseiga. "Put her down"

Rin did so and backed away. Sesshoumaru unsheathed tenseiga. The sword pulsed and the room darkened. Then 5 underworld demon's showed up poking the dead corps '_i can see them_' Sesshoumaru raised his tenseiga and cut the underworld demons. Aika looked surprised, she seen him with that sword, but he never used it.

Everything went back to normal, Rin picked up the small demon. Sesshoumaru re-sheathed his healing sword, and put it to the side and watched. Rin felt the demon's first breath, then her second. Her eye's opened, they were red like Kirara. The demon looked confused, she glanced at Rin. Rin smiled her heart warming smile. "Hello," she said.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and took a step towards him, she gave him a kiss on his cheek "Thank you" she said.

Rin, turned around slowly and walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru dumbfounded. He placed his on his cheek and closed the door. Aika was still looking back, she cocked her head to the side and blinked, "Aika!" called Rin "Let's go find Master Jaken!"

"Coming, Rin" she said without looking at her, Aika smiled and turned to walk with Rin.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Rin

"Nothing, i'm just happy you found a new friend"

"I want to name her"

"What names do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, we should ask Master Jaken for his opinion"

Aika nodded in agreement.

Rin put the small dog demon down, she was about the size of Kirara, she even reminded Rin of Kirara. Rin, Aika and Rin's new friend whom she haven't given a name yet walked along the path way to the flower garden, there was a maze there. Rin never got to go inside, because she will get lost. Jaken was sitting by the small water fall with AhUn sleeping at a nearby tree. AhUn awoke and saw Rin, they growled with Joy, Rin greeted them.

"Hello Master Jaken!"

"Hello Rin"

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing"

"Oh, i'd like to introduce you to someone"

Jaken looked at Rin, then the small dog demon pounced on Jaken causing him to fall into the small koi pond. Rin giggled even AhUn make a low laughing sound. The dog demon made a soft bark noise, Jaken got out of the pond, pouting. Rin helped him out and dried him with her sleeves.

"Rin, You went outside the barrier, didn't You?" ask the wet toad

Rin sighed "i had too, there were demon's attacking her and killed her, i had to do something. Then Sesshoumaru used his tenseiga to revive her"

Jaken blinked "So, Lord Sesshoumaru knows that you went outside the barrier." Jaken shook his head.

"What? What is it?"

"You are being so rebellious lately, Rin"

Rin was stunned, "rebellious? what do you mean?"

"Well, standing up to Lord Sesshoumaru and disobeying him. I keep wondering way you are doing so"

"Well, maybe it's none of your concern"

Jaken chuckled "Maybe not, but still, i am concerned."

Rin pouted and looked at the small demon, She sat down beside AhUn, she seems to be having a conversation with them. Rin wished she knew what they were talking about. "Have you given her a name?" asked Jaken.

"No, i'm still thinking"

"What names do you have?"

"Hmm, how about Kimi?"

the dog demon looked at Rin, and growled angrily. "No? Okay How about, Chiyoko?"  
More angry growls.

"How about, Emi?" asked Jaken, more growls

"How about Kirimi?" asked Aika,

Rin and Jaken looked at the lady in waiting "Kirimi?" they said

"What does that mean?" asked Rin

"What kind of a foolish name is that?" asked Jaken

"It has no meaning and its not foolish" replied Aika

The small dog demon barked for joy, '_She like's the name_' thought Rin. "Kirimi...Its a pretty name!" Kirimi jumped on Rin and began licking her face. Rin giggled. "We will be friends forever!" she cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
**_**Life is just one damned thing after another**_**  
-Elbert Hubbard**

Later That day, Rin, Aika and Kirimi swam in the large pond, the pond was far, far away from the castle and surrounded with high rocks and some trees. They were still inside the barrier, the castle grounds were quite large. It was 30 acres as Lord Sesshoumaru recalled it. Kirimi was enjoying herself in the pond while Rin and Aika sat near the little water fall.

"Will I be going to that banquet, Aika?" asked Rin

"Maybe, but I don't know if the eastern nobles would want a human in their presence" replied the servant

"Oh, it's okay if I don't go" smiled Rin

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, I respect other people's wishes"

"And yet you had a fit in front of Lord Sesshoumaru"

Rin was stunned at Aika's words "Well, if it's something I don't believe in or something unfair"  
Rin pouted and sank into the water, only the area above her nose wasn't cover in water.

Aika laughed "Well, Maybe that is true, you're really just when it comes to decisions"

Rin looked at her, Aika gave her a side glance and laughed. Rin didn't understand the joke to it but she let it go. Rin dove in the water. Letting her thoughts manipulate her. Why is Lord Sesshoumaru having some guests over at this time of year, there is nothing to celebrate. What is the occasion? Is it a meeting?. Rin shot up, gasping for air. She looked up at the sky, the sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky. There was no lesson's today. It was Rin's day to relax.

Rin looked around "Where's Kirimi?"

Aika awoke from her gaze at the trees and shrugged "isn't she swimming with us?"

"Kirimi!" called Rin, "Kirimi!"

Rin got out of the water, she put her blue and red kimono back on, along with her barrette and dagger. She called Kirimi's name, still no answer. Aika quickly ran out and put her flowery kimono back on, she was squeezing the water out of her hair. Rin was doing the same thing. Rin kept calling for Kirimi, Aika soon joined too. They were in the forest, heading away from the pond and castle.

Rin came out the trees, into a small clearing. Rin was speechless. Someone was there, crouching to pet Kirimi. She didn't know who but he looked familiar. He looked at Rin and got up. He had two blades crossed behind his back. He step closer to Rin, She attempted to take a step back but Kirimi ran towards her, panting. She jumped onto Rin's shoulder and gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Oh There you are Kirimi" exclaimed Aika, "What is it Rin?" Aika followed her gaze to the young man, Aika blinked "Excuse me, who are you? And How did you get in the barrier?"

The young man was dazzling, he had green eyes but his left eye was scarred. His hair was short and was orange with blank streaks. He wore a black and orange striped fur fest, his voice was kind and gentle like "My name is Toshiaki, leader of the tiger demon tribe, i'm here to make an Agreement with Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I see" replied Aika, she looked at Rin "Rin, are you well?"

Rin had definitely seen him before, that scar on his left eye is really familiar to her. She shook her head and smiled at him "I'm sorry," she said "My name is Rin, and this is Aika"

Toshiaki walked towards Rin, he stopped and bow, grabbing her hand and kissing it "Pleased to meet you, Miss Rin"  
Rin can feel her face warm up. She cleared her throat and smiled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on a sakura tree branch, and attempted relaxed his mind, that kiss Rin had given him earlier that day. He can never stop thinking about it. Not for a second. Can it be that Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with a Human? Rin's words echoed in his head "_Weakness?? Love is a powerful emotion, with it you are strong not weak..._" Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up. _Love? A Strength?_ he pondered. He remembered the times he rescued Rin from various situations. The first time was from the wolves. The second was Naraku, he had Kohaku kidnap her and tried to hold her as a hostage and kill her. The third Time was falling to her death, while trying to find a cure for Jaken. There were some other times when Rin got into trouble and Sesshoumaru had to save her.

Then he remembered what his half brother Inuyasha said while fighting off Sounga, the sword of hell, his father's sword "_When someone has something to protect, his power grows stronger..._" the word stronger echoed in Sesshoumaru's head, he has noticed his power grow when protecting Jaken and Rin. _Father,_.

The wind blew into Sesshoumaru's face, there was a scent in the air. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, _This scent, it can't be_. Sesshoumaru Got up and sniffed the air. "It can't be" Sesshoumaru heard a startling scream "Rin!" he yelled. He jumped off the tree and ran towards her, she wasn't that far away, he can smell her. He saw her servant Aika, laying on the ground he stopped running, there was blood "Aika, where is Rin?" he saw Rin's dagger lying beside Aika.

Aika got up, painfully "Taken from a tiger demon named Toshiaki! Hurry M'Lord!"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, Aika's wounds were not bad, they can still heal. He ran towards Rin scent, he can hear her scream his name, and another voice "He won't Come! You just a mere Human!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru HELP ME!"

Sesshoumaru caught up to the tiger demon, he was carrying Rin on his shoulder. They were outside the barrier, he was taking her away. Sesshoumaru's Nails glowed green.

* * *

"I will go get Lord Sesshoumaru for you, Lord Toshiaki" offered Aika, she turned to walk away

"Oh That won't be necessary" said the Tiger Demon

"Oh?" asked Rin "Why is that?"

"Because, I only came for one thing, it is not the land, or power nor gold" he fixed his eyes on Rin, and smiled coldly "It's You"

Rin gasped, "Aika Run, Now!"

"But Rin!"

"Go!"

Aika ran off, Toshiaki ran after her, he took out one of his blades, he sliced her waist, Rin screamed out her name, Aika fell to the ground. "I knew it! You are the tiger that attacked me over a month ago!"

"Yes, and this scar is the scar you gave me, it ruined my flawless face, but when I saw you, I knew I had to have you. But that dog demon came, nearly killed me"

"Well, i'm going to finished the job" threatened Rin, she took out her dagger.

Toshiaki laughed "That fish knife will not harm me," he ran towards her knocking the dagger out of her hand, he picked up Rin, Rin shrieked in hopes Sesshoumaru would come. Rin struggled to get out of his grasp, "Let go of ME!" she said.

"I don't think so," he ran towards the barrier. Rin kept screaming, soon they were out of the barrier. Toshiaki stopped, Rin stopped screaming Lord Sesshoumaru's name. There was a whimper, Kirimi was in front of Toshiaki. "You done well..."  
More barking, and growls "i don't care they saved your life, I don't need you anymore, you can go do what ever you wish"

Rin was heart broken, Kirimi? Was serving under Toshiaki? Rin was angry at Kirimi, "Kirimi, was your servant?"

Toshiaki laughed, "Yes, everything went according to my plan, except for the demon attack, that part was just luck"

Rin kept trying to get out of his grip "Let Me Go!"

Toshiaki kept running "Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin

"He won't come! Your just a mere Human!"

Rin had deja vu, the demon in her dream, was him! Her dreams were trying to tell her something. "Lord Sesshoumaru HELP ME!"

There was a green whip, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin,

Toshiaki turned and growled "You Cannot Have HER!" he yelled, he dodged every move Sesshoumaru was making, Sesshoumaru was being careful not to hurt Rin. They jumped at a high distance, Sesshoumaru slashed Toshiaki's arm, causing him to drop Rin, Sesshoumaru quickly flew to Rin, catching her. He landed Softly to the ground. Putting her down, "Run to the barrier, Now" he said "Yes M'Lord" she said. Rin ran towards the barrier.

Sesshoumaru looked up, Toshiaki was on a tree branch, grinning. "So, you definitely have feelings for that girl"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes

"Too bad for you, you will never see her again" he took his other blade, forged in with the other, making a two bladed naginata.

"I will not be killed by the likes of you" growled Sesshoumaru, If only he had his tokijin, he would kill the tiger demon with one blow. Sesshoumaru's finger nails glowed green again, he waved his hand in small motions, making the poison whip spin around him. He slashed at Toshiaki, but he block it. Toshiaki jumped spinning his naginata, he came down in Sesshoumaru's direction, Toshiaki tried to slice him in half, but Sesshoumaru was too fast, Toshiaki's naginata hit the Earth, causing the area around the blade to break apart.

Sesshoumaru smiled and whipped the Tiger Demon. The poison whip strike the demon's back, the poison stung Toshiaki's back, Toshiaki jumped up, again spinning his naginata trying to cut Sesshoumaru in half. But Sesshoumaru kept blocking his attacks "Hm, pathetic" said Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru charged towards Toshiaki, his claws glowing green.

"Poison Claw!" he yelled, he clawed at Toshiaki's chest, leaving blood scatters everywhere. Toshiaki back spring away from Sesshoumaru, He was breathless, while Sesshoumaru didn't break a sweat. "I see you haven't recovered from out last battle, Toshiaki"

"Feh, I can still take you"

"So be it, it will be the last thing you'll ever do. You shall never lay a hand on my Rin again!"

Toshiaki got up, pointing one end of his weapon at Sesshoumaru, he sprinted towards Sesshoumaru, Then a large dog demon attack Toshiaki from the side, knocking him aside. The dog demon was almost as tall as Sesshoumaru and at least 7 feet long, but with a familiar scent. It was the small dog demon Rin found dead, he heard Rin calling her name a few times earlier today, "Kirimi?" Sesshoumaru said, Kirimi looked at him, baring her teeth, eyes glowed red. She pounced back beside Sesshoumaru, and howled at the Tiger Demon.

Toshiaki got up, his shoulder was wounded "You Traitor"

Sesshoumaru blinked, he looked at Kirimi, "You served this man?"

Kirimi whimpered, he knew she hates Toshiaki now, and she regretted serving him from the start. Her emotion told him the whole story "Well then, I will not kill you. For Rin has grown found of you. Even though you two just met today" Kirimi barked. Her head turned to Toshiaki who's eye glowed Red, Kirmi's fur looked like blue fire, she bared her teeth at the dog demon, her eyes glowing more blood red.

Kirimi Pounced at Toshiaki, Sesshoumaru had his poison whip ready. Kirimi clawed at Toshiaki. Toshiaki growled loudly and sliced Kirmi's back, she fefll to the ground, then Sesshoumaru whipped the Tiger demon, several times. After a few moments, Toshiaki collapsed on the ground. Sesshoumaru ran to him, his nail's glowing green, then a light surrounded Toshiaki, the light turned into a ball and flew away at a fast Rate. He walked to Kirimi, who was back to her normal size, she has fainted but that wound in back will take some time to heal.

* * *

Rin went through the barrier, she hoped Lord Sesshoumaru was okay, but how did Toshiaki get in the barrier? Then Rin thought of Aika, she got attacked. Rin ran fast towards the place where Aika was cut. "Oh Aika!" she hissed. She kept running, not looking back. Rin finally got to the clearing, Aika was there, to Rin's suprise, Kazuhiko-Sensei was there too. He was trying to bandage Aika up. She was saying she's fine its just a cut. But Kazuhiko-sensei kept trying to bandage her up.

"Aika, who did this?" he asked

Aika looked into the lion demon's dark yellowy orange eyes, she sighed "a tiger demon, he wanted Rin as his mate, she refuse, I went to go get help and he attacked"

Kazuhiko's eyes widened "What's the name of the Tiger Demon?"

"Toshiaki, why do you ask?"

"Aika," he buried his face in her orangy hair "thank gods you weren't killed,"

"Kazuhiko?"

The Lion demon looked at the lioness panther demon, his ear's pricked and he looked at towards the direction Rin was standing in. She stepped out, Aika tried to get up "Lady Ri-" Aika gave a painful gasp.

"Aika, Don't get up" she said, Rin rushed to her side.

Kazuhiko got up, and walked away "Wait!" yelled Rin, "Sensei, I will not tell a soul about your feelings towards Aika,"

Aika Blushed, Kazuhiko turned to face Rin, his Expression was hard and cold "Kazuhiko-sensei, I can tell you love her, I shall leave you two alone so you can talk to each other." She slowly lift Aika, who squinted at the pain on her side, and slowly dragged her to a tree. Rin whispered in her ear "Good Luck." Rin smiled at Aika, Rin turned and started to walk away from the two.

Rin soon found herself by the pond, She sat down. She was in a half sitting half laying down position. She let the sound of the water fall sooth her thoughts. She thought of Lord Sesshoumaru, was he okay? What's going to happen? Rin Sighed and looked up.

"Rin,"

Rin caught her breath, she turned Sesshoumaru was standing a in the forest holding something. "Are you well? Did that Pathetic excuse for a tiger demon hurt you?"

Rin shook her head, Sesshoumaru walked towards her. She looked untouched. Sesshoumaru sat beside her, he gracefully handed her the object he was holding.

"Kirimi?" Rin stroked the small dog demon's fur, she was breathing but her back was cover in blood. Rin crawled to the pond, she washed away some of the blood away, she needed a kaki leaf to stop the bleeding she looked around for a kaki tree. She found one, it was almost as tall as Rin, but it still had leaves. She plucked a few. Rin found two rocks one big and one small one, Sesshoumaru watched as Rin began smashing the leaves together, to form a green goopy substance. He watched closely as she placed it on Kirimi, Kirimi flinched. Rin took a leaf she save and placed it on Kirimi.

"I see you learned well from that old woman" commented Sesshoumaru

"Thank you, she taught me a lot about medicine and herbs. If you want I can show you some"

Sesshoumaru blinked, and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Maybe" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:  
**_**"The birthday of my life...Is come, my love is come to me."**_**  
-Christina Georgina Rossetti**

The next day, everybody was traumatized by Toshiaki's attempted abducting of Rin. Especially Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin was sitting on a Cherry Tree nearby the castle. Kirimi was with her, she had bandages wrapped around her back. Rin had forgiven her after what she had done. Lord Sesshoumaru had told her that Kirimi helped him fight off Toshiaki. Rin got shivers down her spine. '_What would he want with me?_' she wondered. Rin shook her thoughts away and petted Kirimi who was sleeping on her Lap.

"Rin!"

"Up here Aika!"

Aika looked up, and sighed "Thank goodness, don't run off like that Rin!"

"Don't worry Aika" Rin smiled, Kirimi opened her eyes and jumped off Rin onto the ground, Rin followed. "How is your wound Aika?"

Aika smiled and patted her side "getting better" she blushed.

Rin raised an eyebrow and smirked "So,"

"Yes Rin?"

"What happened with you and Karuhiko-Sensei?"

Aika's face turned more red "Nothing"

"uh Huh" Rin giggled "No need to tell, i'm just teasing". Rin Sighed and Looked up.

Dark clouds hovered over their heads, the sound of thunder echoed through the air. Rin wiped away the rain drop that landed on her Cheek.  
"Come Rin" said Aika "Let's go inside" Rin nodded and they started walking.

* * *

Rin was standing on the porch while the rain poured onto the earth. She loved the smell of Rain, there is something about the rain that makes everything better. like it's cleansing the earth of all it's problems.

"Rin, Come inside. It's cold"

Sighing, Rin turned and walked towards her room. Aika was sitting by the table pouring tea into the fine tea cups. Rin sat down across from her, Kirimi was laying on her bed silently sleeping.

Rin took a sip of her tea. She thought of Lord Sesshoumaru, she never saw him once today. Rin wondered if he was okay. Rin looked into her tea, she remembered what Toshiaki sad to her yesterday. "_He'll never come, your just a mere human_". His voice echoed into her mind, her heart felt like something is squeezing it until it burst. Rin Sighed and drank the rest of her tea.

Rin got up and started to look around, out of curiosity and boredom. Aika didn't mind what Rin was doing, just as long she is safe. Rin noticed a trunk in the corner of her room, "When did that trunk get here?" Rin asked Aika. Aika shrugged "I just noticed it now" Aika got up and walked beside Rin.

Rin stepped closer to the trunk, there was no lock on the trunk. Rin flicked the flap up. She slowly opened the trunk. Aika looked over Rin's should to see what was inside "What's inside Rin?" Aika blinked as Rin pulled a long thick Uchikake, it was beige with red and pastel pink flower designs on it.

"Oh My!" exclaimed Aika "That is Beautiful! Try it on Rin!"

Rin looked at Aika, and nodded. Aika shut the door of Rin's bedroom, Kirimi walked up to Rin and stretched, Rin was quickly undressing her kimono. Rin finished putting the kimono on, Aika handed her the matching yellow obi, she helped her put it on. Once the obi was on, Rin walked to the Mirror.

"Rin, you look beautiful"

Rin spun around, Rin smiled. "I wonder who's uchikake this is!"

"It's my Mothers"

Rin saw Sesshoumaru's reflection, she caught her breath, Aika was bowing. Rin turned and walked beside Aika. "So i see it fits" said Sesshoumaru as he walked over.

"What is the Uchikake for, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin

"i'm sure you know about our...guests coming tonight"

"You mean, i get to go?"

"Yes, i'm sure they would love to meet you"

Rin blinked "But, they don't even know me"

"Heh" Sesshoumaru turned around and walked to the door "That's what you think".

Rin blinked, "What did he mean by that?"

Aika shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, Rin was outside on the porch, the rain had stopped. Rin was breathing in the fresh air. She loved the smell. It clears every worry she has and it relax's her body. Aika had ran off somewhere to get some suplies for the banquet.

Kirimi was walking along the railing keeping her balance. Rin Smiled "Your so graceful, Kirimi" Kirimi gave a small bark in thanks. Rin giggled.

Rin turned and leaned against the Railing with her back. Aika walked up to her with a small bag. "Rin, lets go prepare yourself". Rin nodded and walked into her room. Rin took off her kimono and began to put on the Uchikake, with the assistance of Aika. Once the kimono was one Rin sat down in front of the mirror.

"Rin, face away from the mirror"

Rin looked at Aika, "Why?"

"Because i want to surprise you with the hair style and make-up i'm going to do"

Puzzled, Rin did so. Aika went for the hair first, Aika combed it with ease, Rin combs her hair a lot to keep it silky. There was pulling and Tugging, Rin wasn't quite used to it, she usually keeps her hair down or put it up in a pony tail. "What are you doing to it? Trying to pull it off?" whined Rin.

Aika giggled "No! I'm trying to put it in the most suitable hairstyle. Since you have a pretty face, there are lots of hairstyles to go with it. I can't seem to choose one!"  
Rin raised an eyebrow "Thank You?"

Aika laughed, "I got it!" Aika began twisting and pulling on Rin's hair, Rin kept squinting every time she pulled it. Aika stood in front of Rin, and sighed. "Perfect!" Aika began to looked around "What are you looking for Aika?" asked Rin. "Where is that Cherry Blossom flower clip you usually wear?". Rin pointed at the table, Aika grabed it and clipped it onto Rin's Hair. Aika smiled.

Aika began rummaging through her bag, she took out a light pink eye shadow and black liner and red lipstick. She began with the eyes, lightly applying the pink eye shadow. Then, the black liner around the borders of her eyes to make them visable and the red lipstick making Rin's pink lips more bolder.

Aika backed away, and smiled "You're Finished!". Rin got up and slowly turned to the mirror and she caught her breathe. She didn't know who that woman is. She had her hair tied into a high pony tail with some strands of hair hanging down her cheeks and her Cherry Blossom clip on the ribbon of her pony tail. Her eyes and lips where much bolder. Rin realized that woman was her.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Aika

"It's Beautiful! How did you become such a beautician?"

"Being a lady in waiting runs in my family, on my mother's side, she taught me to do  
hair and make up"

"Oh Wow!"

"Yes, i didn't use a lot of make up because then you would look like a geisha"  
There was a knock on Rin's door. Aika went to open it, Rin was still looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered what Lord Sesshoumaru would think about this?

"Rin, you have a special guest"

"Rin, are you ready?" called a familiar voice

Rin turned, she saw Jaken at the door way, his jaw dropped at the sight of her, Rin can feel herself blush "Master Jaken, your making me nervous"

"My my Rin! Aren't You a sight for sore eyes!"

Rin giggled, she was really nervous, it felt like she was going to throw up. She took a deep breathe and walked towards the toad servant. Jaken lead her across the castle with Aika behind them.

The sky was clear with the stars and crescent moon over them. There were some fireflies flying around the garden, Rin smiled at the sight. Soon Rin, Jaken, Aika and Kirimi found themselves outside of the ballroom. Jaken opened the doors.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" Rin gasped. Kagome, Inuyasha, Haru, Sango, Miroku, Hana, Haruki, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara and someone else was with Kohaku. Rin didn't recognize her but she was beside Kohaku. Rin wanted to cry, not because of the stranger that was with Kohaku but because Rin forgot it was her birthday! Today she is 16.

Rin stood there, frozen. Kagome, Haru, Taro, Hana and Haruki ran up to her and gave her a hug, Rin blinked "Oh my".

"Aren't you happy to see us Rin?" asked Haru

Rin nodded "We missed you Rin!" exclaimed the Twins. They stepped back away from Rin, she started to laugh.

"What's so Funny Rin?" asked Taro.

Rin stopped laughing "I forgot my own birthday! I am so embarrest!"

"Its okay Rin!" exclaimed Kagome "We're all here now! Lets do some catching up! Tell us what happen during the Month"

Rin smiled, she told them everything, the training the school she'd been doing even the recent attack from Toshiaki. Everyone was quite amused, Rin wanted to know who the other guest is.

"That's Kohaku's new Girlfriend" giggled Kagome, Kohaku blushed. Rin smiled she walked towards her. "What's Your Name?"

"Yuki,"

"That's a beautiful name! I guess you already know what who i am now"

Yuki smiled "Yes, Yes i do. Kohaku had told me a lot about you"

"Oh really?" Rin looked at Kohaku, who's face was turning into a much deeper red. Rin sat down by Yuki and started talking.

"I came from a village not far from yours" Yuki said "I was walking around looking for food. Then i heard horses and gun fire. I also smelled smoke. First thing i thought, Bandits, i stayed behind the trees, while i watched my friends and family get slaughtered. I ran after that. I kept running then i stumbled upon some demons. They nearly killed me but then i was saved by Kohaku. So, that's all for my story. I'm guessing you know the rest."

Rin nodded, she gave Yuki a small smile "My family was killed by Bandits too"

"Oh?"

"Yes, but its okay now. I'm sure they're in a better place"

Rin looked around, Kirimi and Kirara were getting along, they were playing with the children, it was like Kirimi and Kirara knew each other. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about the castle. Kagome was talking with Aika and Jaken. Rin loved the Moment. But Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She wanted to thank him. Rin sighed, She caught Shippo staring at her.

Rin got up and walked towards him. "You've grown taller" she said smiling.

"You are still short"

"Oh Boo Hoo. You haven't changed a bit"

Shippo Chuckled "You look beautiful"

Rin blushed "Urm, Thank you".

Rin turned and walked away and sat by Inuyasha. The musicians was still playing their instruments. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku also comment on Rin's Beauty. Rin only giggled, she wasn't used to this attention. "I'm going for a walk" announced Shippo. He walked out the door. "Okay, But don't go too far!" called Kagome.

Rin sighed, there was a hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up, It was Sesshoumaru. Rin quickly stood up, Facing him. He seemed to be in a daze, Rin Smiled "You have a knack for showing up unexpectidly.

"I was finishing some work"

"Oh, Okay Then"

The servants came in after a while, with the food. Then when everyone was finished, everyone got a kasutera from Kagome. Aika, Jaken and Sesshoumaru never tried a kasutera. it was quite delicious.

Kagome had saved some food for Shippo. He hasn't came back. Kagome was getting worried. "I'll go find him" offered Rin. Inuyasha grunted "Good Luck! That boy is a good at hiding. He also has a bad additude."

"I wonder where he got that from" asked Kagome Sarcastically

Rin got up and left the room, Sesshoumaru was sitting by Haru and Taro with his eyes closed. The twins were braiding his hair. Rin remembered her doing that when she was a child. Rin was in the garden, by the small water fall, Shippo was sitting on a rock with a firefly in his hand, the firefly flew away. Shippo looked at Rin.

Rin stood beside the fox demon, He got up. "Rin," he said.

"Yes?"

"I-uh I have something to tell you. But i don't know how to say it"

"Just say it as it is in your mind"

Shippo stepped closer to her, his brown eyes meeting her hazel ones. "I Love You"

Rin blinked, she was speechless. "W-What?"

"I love you, Rin. I loved you ever since you came into our village"

"B-But Shippo-"

"Kohaku Loved you too, but i think now he loves Yuki"

Rin was definately surpised now. She didn't know how to reply to this, she's in love with Sesshoumaru, not Shippo or Kohaku. "Shippo, I-"

Shippo grabbed Rin's waiste, he pulled her close to him, his mouth against hers. Rin's eyes widened. Her first Kiss, but she wanted it to be with Sesshoumaru not Shippo. She tried to push away, but he was too strong. He finally release Rin from his grasp. Rin held up her hand and slapped his face.

"Shippo, I'm sorry. I don't love you," Rin looked away "I-I Love Someone else"

"Rin" Shippo gasped. Rin turned around, She saw Shippo being held up by the throat by a very angry Sesshoumaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:  
"**_**Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be.**_**"  
-Anton Chekhov**

"How Dare you Kiss my RIN!" growled Sesshoumaru. He was holding Shippo by the throat, Shippo was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please drop him!" pleaded Rin

"Why Should I?" his gaze never left the fox demons purple face.

Rin walked closer to Sesshoumaru, he had one arm holding Shippo, the other ready to strike with his poison. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed a bloody red. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, placing one hand gently on his arm that was holding Shippo.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she looked at him. There gazes locked with each other. Her eyes were tearing up, begging him to let Shippo go. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to normal, he looked at Shippo and dropped him to the ground.

Shippo was gasping, rubbing his throat. Rin let go of Sesshoumaru and rushed to help Shippo up. Shippo glared at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru returned the glare.

"Your Rin?" chuckled Shippo "Since When?"

"Since Always" replied Sesshoumaru, Rin blinked.

"Sure, maybe as Father and Daughter but Lovers?"

Sesshoumaru was Silent.

Shippo laughed "I beat you too her, even though you had a whole month to make your move. What made you Hesitate? Did the Lord Sesshoumaru cower from his feelings?

"Shippo, That is Enough" commanded Rin. "Leave, Now"

Shippo grunted, he crossed his arms and walked away from the two. Soon he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to murder that fox" growled Sesshoumaru, crack his knuckle

"Please, dont. It wasn't his fault" Rin sat down on a rock, facing away from Sesshoumaru.

"But he stole a kiss from you. My Kiss!"

Rin caught her breath, she stood and looked at Sesshoumaru with an angry flare in her eyes "Wait, Your Kiss?!"

Sesshoumaru turned around facing away from her. "What do you mean by 'My Kiss'? What, you have sudden feelings for me now? I am not a prize Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru flinched slightly, she had never called him by his actual name, she didn't use Lord or Master. He turned to face her, eyes cold as ice.

Rin stood her ground, Sesshoumaru walked closer to her. Rin stood up tall, showing she wasn't afraid. Sesshoumaru was inches away from her, Rin was still looking at him, Her hazel eyes locked with his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru quickly cupped both his hands under her head, holding he as if it had no body. He pulled her towards him, they're lips locking. Rin's eyes widened, electricity ran through her vains, Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed. The grip was tight.

Rin slowly closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. The grip losened, Rin's arms pulled him closer to her. Sesshoumaru's arms moved around her waist pulling her close.

Sesshoumaru's tongue seeked entrance. Rin opened her mouth, warm air filled her throat. Rin can feel her heart beating rapidly. She'd been waiting for this for a long time. Their lips parted, they looked at each other.

Rin smiled "Finally" she whispered

Sesshoumaru smiled back. He looked up it was a full moon, the stars were out and fireflies were everywhere. Rin placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, embracing the moment.

Sesshoumaru strooked her hair, it was soft and smelled more like cherry blossoms. His eyes looked up at the moon, and he smirked to himself. Holding Rin closer to him, he jumped into the sky. Rin's eyes fluttered open, air was rushing passed the top of her head, then it stopped.

Rin looked up, she gasped. They were...Floating. Right in front of the moon, slowly spinning. Rin looked down, they were at least 100 feet above the ground. Rin wrapped her arms tightly around Sesshoumaru. His hands slowly pulled the arms away.

Rin was breathing quickly. "Don't Worry" assured Sesshoumaru "I got you"

Rin looked at him and smiled, he guided Rin's left hand on his shoulder while her other hand was wrapped with his. His free hand was placed on her lower back, pulling her close.

Rin knew this position, it's the waltz, Kagome taught it too her. But how did Sesshoumaru know? was he getting private lessons from kagome? Rin didn't care, as long as Sesshoumaru was with her, she was fine, better than fine, she was in love.

_Meanwhile..._

"Isn't That CUTE!" squeeled Kagome. The group was standing on the porch watching the demon Lord of the West Sesshoumaru and Rin floating in front of the moon, they looked like shadows from where they're standing.

"It's So Romantic!" exclaimed the twins hugging each other.

Miroku and Sango cuddled together from behind, Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's shoulder, they were holding hands. Same with Yuki and Kohaku.

The boys, Haru and Taro were sitting on the railing, making Faces  
"Ewww Cooties!" they exclaimed.

"Affection isn't bad" said Inuyasha

"Yes it is!" replied Taro

"Oh? Then why is it bad?"

"Because, when you cut your self and it gets infected you could die!"

"No! Thats INFECTION" yelled Inuyasha "I said AH-ffection"

the two young boys blinked "what is AH-ffection"

"It's when two people show they're feelings for one another"

Haru stuck out his tongue and placed his finger down his throat making gaggin noises, while Taro giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He saw shippo leaning against the tree looking at the ground. Inuyasha slowly got up.

He walked towards the fox demon. Shippo looked at him, Inuyasha gave Shippo a punch in the face. Which was a first. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"What were you THINKING!?" yelled Inuyasha

With his eyes shut, Shippo rubbed his cheek. "I wasn't thinking at all" he mumbled

"Thats right! you could have gotten yourself killed you know that RIGHT!"

Shippo noddled once

"This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here! Not some kind of lesser demon!"

Shippo winced, if Rin didn't come to the rescue he would good as gone. "I'm Sorry"

"You shouldn't be sorry to me! You should be Sorry to Rin and Sesshoumaru!"

Shippo sighed and looked up towards the Two, they were still floating in front of the full moon.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" _**BOOM**_

_**

* * *

**_(A/N)_**  
**_

Again Sorry about the Short Chapter!_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:  
"**_**We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance.**_**"  
Harrison Ford**

Rin and Sesshoumaru sat on the grass below the Cherry Tree, the moonlight shining on their faces. Rin was playing with Sesshoumaru's hair, it glimmered in the moonlight. Rin sighed, and looked up.

She caught Sesshoumaru staring at the small pond, deep in thought. She always wondered what he thinks about all the time. It must be something quite logical, but she didn't care.

"Rin"

"hm"

"We must go back now"

Rin sat up, letting Sesshoumaru stand. "Oh Yes, I hope Inuyasha doesn't drink the sake"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She giggled "Last time he got drunk off the Sake he ran all around the village naked singing folk songs"

Sesshoumaru blinked, Rin got up and started walking holding his hand and pulling him across the garden. It wasn't long till they got back to the castle, they stood on the porch entrance of the ball room. Rin reached for the handle to open the door. There was noise. Kagome's voice was heard. She was yelling.

Rin quickly opened the door. To find Inuyasha shirtless hanging of the pillar with a bottle of sake in his hands. "You Shall Never Catch ME!!!" his voice was slurred.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome "You get down here RIGHT NOW! You are Drunk again!"

"I AM NOT DRUNK! Don't Tell Me IF I Am Drunk WOMAN!" he moved around the room, Sango. Miroku, and Kohaku trying to stop him.

Rin sighed, Sesshoumaru walked forward. He stood his ground when Inuyasha Came close, Sesshoumaru punched him "Stupid Brother! How irresponsible of you to be drunk at a time like this".

Inuyasha laid there, unconscious. everybody sighed. Rin walked towards Kagome "Where are Shippo and the Children?"

"The kids are sleeping and Shippo is keeping an eye on them" replied Kagome

Sango yawned "I think its time that we go to bed too, it's getting late"

"Yeah" replied Miroku, they got up and left the room.

Kohaku and Yuki followed. Kagome stood over the snoring Inuyasha "Thank Goodness you came in time. He could have done something completely stupid!" Kagome took him by the ankles and dragged him away. His head hit the door frame.

Rin rolled her eyes and Yawned. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her away to her bedroom. Her eyes were getting heavy. She fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled, he always love the way she slept, so peaceful and calming. Like an angel. Sesshoumaru opened the door to Rin's room, He placed her gently on her bed. Pulling the covers over her. Aika came in. "Try getting the layers off of her with out waking her up" he said. "Yes, M'lord". Sesshoumaru stroked Rin's soft and fragrant hair. He got up and walked away closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru immediately thought of Toshiaki. What would he Want with Rin? How did he get in the Barrier? Sesshoumaru needed to go ask Bokusenou about this and see if he knows.

* * *

Rin stretched and sat up, combing one side of her hair with her fingers. She had a dreamless sleep. She was so tired from the night before, The small party, the conflict with Shippo and the fact that her and Sesshoumaru are together. She rubbed her eyes, then she looked around her room. Something caught her eye. Rin got up and walked towards her dresser there was a folded kimono on it.

Rin unfolded the kimono, it was orange with flowers at the bottom. "i'm guessing Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to wear it" she mumbled. _My current kimono is getting small for me, I guess I should wear it_ She took off her old blue kimono and started to put on her new one. It was a perfect fit, the sleeves were long and the length of the kimono went down to her ankles. Rin stood in front of the mirror and checked herself out. But something was missing with this Kimono. "My Obi" Rin said aloud, she had kept the same obi since she was a child, to remind her of the days with Sesshoumaru, it was quite a long obi too, so she would never grow out of it.

Rin tied the obi to her waist, "perfect" she said smiling. She combed her hair and placed the Cherry Blossom clip above her ear to keep it from falling in front of her face. Rin opened the door, The sun shined into her face. It was a clear morning, the servants were walking around doing stuff servants do. Kirimi jumped onto Rin's shoulder, licking her cheek. "Good Morning to You Too" giggled Rin, petting the small dog demon.

Rin walked along the porch, saying good morning to who ever passed by. Rin yawned, and opened the doors of the dinning room. Everyone was there eating breakfast.

"My Head Hurts" whined inuyasha, he was laying on the floor with a cloth over his head

"Daddy, you smell like a bar" giggled Haru

"How would he know what a bar smells like?" Kagome gasped "INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU!"  
"It was one time!! And it was during me and Haru's Human night, I wanted to know how you people party in the future"

"And You Brought HARU?!"

"He followed. I didn't realize that till I accidentally tripped on him"

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha" Kagome looked at Rin "Oh Goodness! Good Morning Rin!"

"oh, Good Morning. I thought you guys would be gone by now" said Rin, she sat down beside Sango.

"We'll be leaving later" informed Miroku

"The Children wanted to stay, they want you to show them around" smiled Sango

Hana and Haruki came up to Rin and sat down beside her, "Rin, your new kimono is beautiful!" exclaimed Hana

"The Obi matches with your Eyes" complemented Haruki

Rin smiled "Thank You Girls. Right after I finish my breakfast i'll show you around the castle grounds.

Haru and Taro exclaimed, the twins clapped their hands.

"Hello Bokusenou"

"Why, Hello Sesshoumaru. It's been a long time"

"Yes, it has"

"How is Rin? I hear You two are together"

Sesshoumaru was silent...he always hated how the tree knows everything that happens. "What do you Know about Toshiaki?"

"Ah, Yes. Lord Toshiaki, he is the son of the Great Tiger Demon of the Main Land. He is extremely powerful, and extremely hard to defeat."

"Why has he come up so far north?"

"Official Business, they want to make a Treaty with the North. When he saw Rin I guess his plans changed. He wants her to be his bride despite her being a Human"

Sesshoumaru growled "It's too late for him, Rin is mine now"

"Tigers are really aggressive creatures and will do anything to get what they want. Don't expect Lord Toshiaki to back down from a fight. Especially with Rin."

Sesshoumaru growled louder '_Damn Him_' Sesshoumaru looked at Bokusenou "That is all," he turned and walked away, he jumped and flew over his lands. '_All this trouble, for Rin._' he thought '_I wouldn't blame him, She is beautiful, clever and wise_' Sesshoumaru exhaled a silent sigh '_How did he get into the barrier? It was probably that dog demon, Kirimi. But she did betray Toshiaki, feeling guilty of what she did. She seems to be very fond of Rin,_' Sesshoumaru had reached the Barrier, he touch it with his hand and it opened, he walked in, the barrier quickly shut behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked along the pathway decorated with Sakura trees and flowers. The sweet scent of flowers entered his nose, intoxicating him with its scent. He remember just over a month ago how Rin smelled, how he longed to be with her. At that time it was the first time he actually 'noticed' her. Her beauty, her charms. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

His ears twitched, he stopped walking and closed his eyes. He heard distant yelling.

"_Hana!"  
"Hana! Don't Run Off Like That!"  
"Its Okay! I'll Be Fine!"  
"Hana! You're gonna fall!"  
"Silly Haruki! I will not fall!"_

Hana ran, she ran like her life depended on it. She looked up memerized by the sunlight peeking through the trees. She stumbled upon a rock. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and ran to catch her. Hana's eyes were squeezed shut "_why haven't I hit the ground?_" the little girl opened her eyes. She was 6 inches off the ground, she turned over to see who had caught her. Soon her brown eyes came in contact with golden ones. She blinked. "Hana!" someone cried. Sesshoumaru lifted her up on her feet. Rin kneeled down to eye to looked at her face. "Hana, are you alright?" Hana looked at Sesshoumaru but he was looking away. Hana let go of Rin's grasped and walked in front of Sesshoumaru "Thank You, Lord Sesshoumaru" she bowed in thanks, Rin smiled. Sesshoumaru gazed down at her "Watch where you're running" Hana Smiled "Yes" Haruki ran up to Hana "Let's go to the pond and look at the carp" Hana nodded. She didn't stop looking at Sesshoumaru until they got to a farther distance. Rin got up "Haru, Taro. Follow the girls. I'll catch up in a minute" "Okay!" they said and ran off.

Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru "That was nice of you" He raised an eyebrow "catching Hana before she hurt herself" Sesshoumaru not looking at Rin, grunted. Rin smiled and shook her head "Must you be so cold hearted when you do a nice thing for others" Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes locking. He took his ran and ran it through her dark silky hair, he then took his other hand and pulled her closer to him. "How can I have a cold heart when it warms up whenever you're around" he said. Rin gasped. He leaned in and stole a kiss from her. He released, Rin smiled. "Rin, there is something I must ask you later today, when everyone is gone. Meet me under the Sakura tree by the carp pond and bridge. Confused Rin nodded.

She turned and walked hurriedly towards the children. Sesshoumaru silently sighed. Watching as the cherry blossoms fell from the sakura trees.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Some of the greater things in life are unseen thats why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream...  
-Anonymous_

Rin, sitting on a Sakura tree, sighed at the beautiful Sunset. She spent the whole day with the children. Everyone just left to go back to the Village. She will miss them dearly. She promised Haru and Taro that she will visit for christmas. She swayed her leg that was hanging down from the branch back and forth. Each time she felt her dagger sheath poke her leg. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking everything in. She heard voices. One soft another Masculine. Rin's eyes snapped open. She knew these voices. She smiled to herself, jumped off the branch and ran closer to them. She heard the voices clearly, she hid behind a bush and peaked through it.

"Kazuhiko, what is it you want?"

"Aika," breathed Kazuhiko "I love you"

Aika, speechless, slightly opened her mouth. "I love you too"

"I've always loved you, since the day you came. But since Lord Sesshoumaru had created that stupid rule, I-"

Aika stopped Kazuhiko with a kiss. Rin gasped, she nearly had a seiger because of this excitment. Kazuhiko returned the kiss. Rin smirked to herself. She watched them kiss. Then it became awkward in her opinion. She left the two in romantic embrace. She smiled to her self walking. Then a strong gust of wind nearly knocking her over. She immediatly though of Kagura. _'What is it?_' asked Rin in her head. Then she thought of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin ran towards the carp pond as fast as she could. All day, she was itching to know what Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her. She told Aika but she just smiled. Rin finally got to the carp pond. Sesshoumaru was already there, standing on the bridge looking at the sakura tree. Rin smiled to herself. She walked up beside him, he turned. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked

"Rin," he said "You have to leave this place, for your own protection"

Rin was shocked "but, Why?"

"Because of that pathetic tiger demon. He got in this barrier, which was created by a very power source. And he got in"

"But it was Kirimi that let him in"

"Yes I know, but he could've got in without her help, but with Kirimi's help was easier for him to-"

Rin stopped him by moving foward wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest, Sesshoumaru silently gasped, he wrapped his arms around her, laid his head on hers. "Rin, I want to protect you. I do not want him to hurt you"

Rin tightened her grip "I don't care. I don't want to leave you, Sesshoumaru" she looked up at him, her eyes were tearing up "I need you"

Sesshoumaru caught his breath. She never called him only by his name before. She needed him, He needed her. And he was not about to let her go. "So be it." He said "Rin," he cupped his hand under her jaw, whipped away a tear that was running down her cheek with his thumb. "Marry me"

Rin silently gasped, "what?" (**A/N** Come on! We All knew this was coming!)

"Be my bride, Rin" he said, Rin's eyes began to tear up rapidly. She let go of Sesshoumaru, she turned around, bangs covered her face. Sesshoumaru felt heart broken. "Rin?". There were sobs, Rin quickly spun around and glomped Sesshoumaru, the railings of the bridge only went up to Rin's hip, her glomp caused both her and Sesshoumaru to fall into the carp pond.

Sesshoumaru sat up, his long white hair was over his face, Rin was still hanging on to Sesshoumaru, her bangs covering her face. Sesshoumaru seperated his fair with his hands, opening it like a curtain. His expression was rather annoyed. He looked at Rin, she looked up at him and Smiled widely. "Yes!" she yelled, kissing him, the kiss forced him down back into the water.

* * *

**A/N **Really Sorry about the Short Chapter! I promise it'll never happen again! my friend says she will slap me if it does. Anyway, so yeah this chapter is basically him proposing so yeah....no shock here unless you went into a shock and fell down...like i did while i was reading another fan fic on this site...lol! Long Story! Don't Forget to Review! Don't be afraid to ask questions :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

At Long Last! **CHAPTER 13!**

i am so sorry it came so late! i was busy with school, and my other writen work and other artwork! i am so sorry i hope you all can forgive me! But i do need some encourangement from you all! i have not been getting any Reviews lately and i do wish you all can leave some reviews! without them i will be stuck on the next chapter!

**

* * *

****Chapter 13  
**_**"All men have a sweetness in their life. That is what helps them go on. It is towards that they turn when they feel too worn out."**_**  
-Albert Camus**

Rin awoke with a start. Aika was setting her food tray down but she accidentally set it down violently. "Good Morning, Rin" Aika said with an apologetic smile on her face. Rin drowsily smiled "Morning" she stretched her arms and feet. "_It has been three months since Lord Sesshoumaru proposed to me, I am excited and nervous for the wedding that is going to happen in two months. Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken left two months ago. They had been summoned by Lord Sesshoumaru's mother for a royal meeting and I am not allowed to be there because I am human and all the guests are Demons. Oh how I wish I can be a demon so I can live with Lord Sesshoumaru forever_" Rin sighed.

Aika handed her a tea cup "What's wrong, Rin?" she asked

"Nothing," Rin said with a convincing smile

"Are you sure?" asked Aika, she placed a hand on Rin's forehead, and then on hers "You don't seem to have a fever. What is bothering you Rin?"

"I told you it's nothing" Rin replied stroking Kirimi's fur.

"Okay," mumbled Aika, she pulled Rin's hair up and brushed it in silence. Rin kept thinking about how she will not be able to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru forever, it scared her a lot, she wants to be with him forever and ever, but being a human, she cannot live forever.

Aika pulled braided Rin's hair and clipped her sakura broach at the end of the braid, and pulled some strands of hair behind her ears. Rin got up and checked herself in the mirror

"Thank you Aika" Rin said smiling "It's Beautiful"

"You are welcome Rin"

"You can go Aika, take the day off"

"I can't Rin, I am told by Lord Sesshoumaru to watch you every single day"

"Well, I'm saying right now to take the day off"

Aika opened her mouth to say something but Rin ran out of the room, jumped over the fence and ran through the garden, Aika just stood at the porch, unable to do anything, she wants to obey Rin's wishes but the Lord Sesshoumaru's authority over powers Rin's. "_Well, not long_" Aika smiled playing with her necklace.

Rin stood on a rock in the middle of the pond, watching the carp swim around her. One carp swam up to the surface; Rin kneeled down and gave it some bread crumbs she stole from her breakfast. "_I am so bored, there is nothing to do here_" Rin sighed.

Kirimi was barking at her from the edge of the pond, Rin smiled at her and jumped from rock to rock back to the edge. Rin stood there for a moment; she heard something through the bushes. Rin, on guard, listened to her surroundings, the rustlings never stopped, it circled her and finally, it stopped. Rin stood her ground, ready, she smiled.

A blonde-orange haired demon, jumped out from the bushes, pushed Rin to the ground, but she rolled on her back, pushing him with her feet into the pond. Rin quickly got up. The Lion demon, with great agility, landed on the rock in the middle of the pond.

"Nice one, Rin" he said

"Thanks, Sensei"

"let's see if you can handle this one" Kazuhiko jumped up, flipped backwards, attempting to kick Rin, but Rin was quick on her feet, jumping up, kicking Kazuhiko's chest, forcing Rin to land on a tree branch, and Kazuhiko nearly landed in the pond, but he jumped towards the branch where Rin was standing. Kicked the branch, Rin jumped at the last second, the branch broke into pieces. Rin jumped from branch to branch, and Kazuhiko was punching each one, causing them to break. Rin stopped jumping, turned and caught Kazuhiko's leg, twirled him around, throwing him away, Rin heard a slight ripping sound.

She looked at her Kimono sleeve "Awe, thanks a lot Sensei, you made me rip my new kimono"

Kazuhiko chuckled "My apologies Miss Rin, but you must be ready for anything"

Rin Sighed, she jumped down from the tree she walked up to Kazuhiko, she showed him her sleeve "It's not that bad, Rin" he said

"Okay, I'll just get Aika to fix it then"

When Kazuhiko heard Aika's name, he flushed a deep crimson red, Rin smirked and walked off without saying anything. Kazuhiko just stood there; face deep red, staring at Rin.

Rin kept walking back to the castle, Aika was there standing at the stairs "Rin," she said, hopping off the stairs and ran towards her. "Rin, what happen to your sleeve?"

"Kazuhiko-sensei gave me a surprise lesson and I accidentally ripped it"

Aika's cheeks turned pink as Rin said Kazuhiko, Rin sighed "You know, Sensei did the exact same thing but he turned deep red"

Aika giggled "Well, we are together now"

"Oh I know" Rin grinned "I saw you two kissing in the bushes when Lord Sesshoumaru proposed to me"

Aika turned deep red "What?!"

"You heard me"

"…"

Rin laughed "Don't worry! I nearly had a seizer because of how cute you two were acting"

"…"

Rin sighed "Come On! I'm hungry, lets go eat" still silence from Aika, Rin Dragged her to the kitchen.

888

Sesshoumaru could not wait to get out of that stupid, time wasting lecture the other demon lords were giving. Jaken kept ranting on and on about the lecture and how his Lord Sesshoumaru should not have participated in such a time wasting event. "_That toad means well,_" Sesshoumaru though.

"Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru turned around to find his mother at the top of the castle stairwell "I must speak with you" Sesshoumaru stepped forward, along with Jaken "Alone" his mother added his mother was acting weird since Sesshoumaru got there, he didn't worry about it, it wasn't his problem but his mother is usually so _happy_.

Jaken was slightly heartbroken but obeyed the Lady Mother's wishes. Sesshoumaru's mother led him to her throne and sat down, while Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. For about a minute she played with her meidou necklace.

"What is it you want, Mother?" asked Sesshoumaru impatiently

The Lady Mother took a deep breath and said "How could you?"

"…?"

"How could you, Sesshoumaru?!?!" she shrieked from her throne "How can you not tell your own mother you are getting married! Your own _Mother!_"

Sesshoumaru glared at her "Was that why you were glum since I got here, Mother? The fact I did not tell you I am getting married?"

"Yes! Every mother should know if their Child is getting married from the very first moment!"

Sesshoumaru just stared, '_typical_'

"And," she said with a smirk "I've always known that you and that human girl would be together"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?"

The Lady Mother rested her chin on top of her hand and continued smirking "from the first moment you, your servant and those two children got to my castle when you wanted to know how to increase the power of your meidou"

"…"

"At first I thought you being a father figure and actually _care_ for the girl. But as I watched time go by, I figured, how in the world would you consider that beautiful young lady as your ward. It is quite clever of you Sesshoumaru, taking her as your wife instead of a ward to kept her away from the pathetic man there wooing her. Very Clever"

Sesshoumaru was stunned, but did not show it. How dare his mother insult Rin like that! And how dare her insult him! Sesshoumaru took a silent breath.

"You're wrong, Mother" he said calmly

"Hm?"

His fathers words echoed in his head '_do you have someone to protect? _'. Sesshoumaru also thought of that song that Rin was singing, the one she said came from the time era that Priestess came from.

"Well, he was just hanging around," he mumbled,

His mother raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Then he fell in love, and he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out"

"Sesshoumaru," his mother got up and rushed to him "have you gone mad?"

"No mother," the corners of his mouth twitched "I will go back to my home. You may come to the wedding, even though I have no clue how you found out, but you may attend it". His mother stood there, astonished in how one human girl can change his actions all in a few years time. She noticed it happening when he and the human, Rin was her name, came to her home. They way he was acting when she died once again and when his mother had raised her from the dead. "Just like your father" she said shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru walked away towards where Jaken was waiting. Once he caught sight of his toad servant, Jaken immediately ran up towards Sesshoumaru. "What did your mother want, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken, "None of your concern" he said

Sesshoumaru walked off of his toad servant, who moaned painfully. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the castle, the wind stirred making his fur scarf dance back and forth. Jaken quickly got up and grabbed on the fur. Before Sesshoumaru can take off, something grabbed onto his left sleeve.

Sesshoumaru turned to find his mother lifting up the sleeve; she examined it for a moment and said "Be careful,"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, he turned and flew off. The castle slowly disappearing in the clouds. The Lady Mother smiled, she took her meidou necklace.

"How's things over there, my dear"

A soft voice answered her "Just fine, My Lady"

* * *

**A/N**

JAKEN ABUSERS UNITE! remember! PLEASE **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Hey! It's been awhile, yes? well here it is chapter 14! Sorry it took so long, i had to study for exams and I PASSED :D anyway, enjoy! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_Kagome,  
_  
_I'm writing to you because I miss you_

Rin Scratched out her greeting

_it's been awhile… _

"No no!" Growled Rin, she tapped her brush on her chin, smiled and began to write

_How are things there? Things are great here, Aika is feeling happier by the day, and Kirimi can't get enough of it_

Rin stroked the sleeping Kirimi's fur and continued writing

_And I also want to tell you that after you all left, Lord Sesshoumaru had proposed to me, I bet you are surprised, I know I am. And I am sorry I didn't write to you sooner, it's just that, well, I was busy with some things…Okay that's not true, I forgot. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And I am inviting you, Inuyasha, Haru, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Taro and the Twins to the wedding, please write back soon!  
With love,  
Rin_

Rin folded the letter and placed it into the envelope and get it to the messenger, and told him where to go and to do it quickly. The Messenger nodded and flew out of the barrier, Rin watched the messenger disappear into the trees, and she turned around and walked back inside the castle.

Rin closed the door behind her, she sighed. Kirimi had woke up and jumped on her shoulder licking her cheek. "Good Afternoon!" giggled Rin. Rin sat down on her chair and stared at a painting of Sesshoumaru's Mother and Father, decoding any family resemblance.

Rin can see a lot of features from the painting, Sesshoumaru has his mother's eyes, but the rest of the facial features were from his father, and his attitude was a mix of both, but his Mother was more mischievous rather than cold. "I want to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru forever" mumbled Rin, stroking Kirimi's fur.

Rin stood up and walked outside onto the porch, watching the servants do their job, lately, Rin was feeling a little sad. Maybe it's because Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't there for a while, "_I miss him_" Rin sighed.

"Why do you sigh so much Rin?"

Rin smiled "Because, I missed you" she turned and gave Sesshoumaru a welcome back hug, Sesshoumaru returned the hug, and led her to his study

"How was the meeting?" asked Rin

"It was pleasant"

"Liar," giggled Rin

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin against the wall; his hand was beside her head. Rin's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru leaned in "Are you calling your Lord a liar?" he sneered, eyes cold and stern

Rin smirked "Yes, so what of it?"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow; he leaned in closer, inches away from Rin's face. "Don't defy me Rin" he muttered

Before Rin can answer, Sesshoumaru stopped her with a kiss, it was longing and passionate. Rin returned the kiss. Sesshoumaru tilted his head and deepened it. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem,"

Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped and quickly glared at the messenger "A Letter for Miss Rin" he said, he handed her the letter and quickly ran off before he can get killed.

"That was fast," mumbled Rin

"What is it, dearest?"

"It's a reply from Kagome; I just sent her a letter. That messenger is fast"

"Best in the land,"

Rin smiled and opened the letter,

_Rin,  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! It has been Three Months and you forgot to tell us about the proposal?! Shame on you Rin! SHAME! Anyway,-_

"Strange, there's a smudge" said Rin but she continued reading

_Sorry! Inuyasha stole the letter from me, and it's a little crumpled because I told him to sit and he still had the letter in his hand. So, everybody is fine here, the kids can't wait for the wedding and if it's okay. Can I be your wedding planner? I have the perfect plan for your wedding, great, Inuyasha saw the letter you sent us and he is flipping out. He is threatening to go and 'negotiate' this right now. Jeez Inuyasha can be hot headed when it comes to these things. Well, write back soon! _

Love,  
Everyone [Especially from Kagome]

Rin began to laugh, and Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had gone mad. "I'm sorry, it's just too funny" Rin handed him the letter, Sesshoumaru began to read it, and his expression became a rather bored one, he shook his head.

"Pathetic Inuyasha" he said, Rin took the letter

"So can Kagome come and plan the wedding?"

"…"

"Please," Rin gave him her famous puppy dog eyes

"Fine, as long as we're together. I'm happy with it," he smiled a little, Rin smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, they entered Sesshoumaru's study, Rin sat down and began to write.

_Dear Kagome,  
I cannot wait for you guys to come here, the wedding is in a month, I will send you a letter before the wedding day, and control Inuyasha. Send my love to everyone!  
Love,  
Rin_

She folded the letter then she called for the messenger, and gave it to him. And immediately he flew out of the barrier back to the village where Rin's friends were residing. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who was writing something down too. Rin got up and walked behind him and looked over his shoulder, but as soon as she did so he covered it.

"Who's that for Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin

"None of your business"

Rin slouched "You don't have to be so cold"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, before Rin can even blink; he stole a small kiss from her lips; turned and continued writing. Rin blinked in confusion, she turned and noticed some scrolls on Sesshoumaru's shelve. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and then at the scrolls, a small smiled formed across her face, she airily walked towards the shelf and pulled out a scroll. She opened it.

_Chang'e, the Moon Goddess_

Rin raised her eyebrows in interest. She walked to Sesshoumaru who was still writing "Lord Sesshoumaru, may I borrow this?" He turned and simply nodded

"I never liked that legend, you may keep it if you wish" Rin smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Thank you my Lord" She skipped out of the room, leaving a very content Sesshoumaru in his study.

---

"_Chang'e was a beautiful young servant working the Jade Emperor's Palace among the god's, fairies and good people. _" Rin read loud on a tree branch with Kirimi on the branch just above her listening to the story. "_then, one day Chang'e accidentally broke a very valuable jar. Furious, the Jade Emperor banished poor Chang'e to earth and forced live among the mortals and in order for her to return back to heaven, she must contribute valuable service on earth._"

Kirimi growled "I know Kirimi, it's sad but let us hear how the story ends" Rin said stroking Kirimi's long floppy ears.

"_Chang'e was reborn into a wealthy family on earth. When she was 18 she was spotted by a very handsome hunter named Houyi, and soon they became friends. Little did she know that Houyi was a demon that wanted nothing more than power and eternal life. But as they're friendship grew so did their love for each other, but a very peculiar event had happened. There were 10 suns in the sky and Houyi was summoned to shot down the 10 suns. He had shot down 9 sparing 1 to be the sun in the sky. After, he married Chang'e_"

"Awe, Kirimi look, they got married!" exclaimed Rin, Kirimi barked for joy and Rin  
continued reading.

"_as time went by, Chang'e realized that Houyi was a demon, but her love for him has not changed in the slightest. But her yearning for immortality grew, since her time on earth was limited, she cannot be with Houyi forever. _"

"That sounds familiar, don't you think Kirimi?" Kirimi gave her a small bark and Rin continued reading

"_then one day, Houyi came home with a jar in his hands. He had told her not to open it to matter what. Chang'e promised she wouldn't open it. Content, Houyi placed the jar on top of a stool. Then, when Houyi was out hunting for more food, Chang'e accidentally knocked over the jar while she was sweeping around the stool. She picked up the pieces in fear that her husband would come home thinking she had broken her promise. But has the pieces were moved she found 3 pills, one of different color and each one written with a character. Immortality, Death and Life. For desire for immortality over whelmed her and she ate the pill saying immortality just as her husband walked in with a dead white rabbit in his hand. _

"Oh no!" Rin yelled as she dropped the scroll onto the ground, she giggled nervously "I guess I got caught up in the story I forgot I was holding a scroll" Kirimi softly growled as Rin jumped down, picked up the scroll and jumped back up again and continued reading

"_ 'What have you done!' cried Houyi, as he saw his wife glow a luminescent light, her clothes changed into long ribbons and a long flowing white dress, her hair flowed around her. She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes 'I am sorry,' she said as she floated up out of the home and into the sky. Houri ran outside, and saw his wife float up into the sky, his eyes blurred with tears. Unconsciously he threw the rabbit he killed at her. But the rabbit had gained his life back and landed in her arms. Houyi jumped up, trying to get his wife down, but a barrier around her stopped him the rabbit turned to him and said 'Do not fret, I will keep her company until you fulfill your duty on earth' Houri yelled for his wife, her figure slowly disappeared into the moon, but it formed an imprint of a rabbit on the moon's surface, leaving Houyi heartbroken and confused for all eternity_"

Rin sighed as she rolled up the scroll "That's so sad, Kirimi. Houyi can never see his beloved again because of her desire to be with him forever and ever. I wonder if he is still alive, I wonder when this story took place"

"It took place 800 years ago, long before Lord Sesshoumaru's time"

"Is that so Master Jaken?" smiled Rin "How old is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Older than you think" huffed the Toad. Jaken pulled out a letter from his sleeve "You've received a reply from Lady Kagome" Rin jumped down and took the letter and opened it, the writing was different than Kagome's.

_Dear Rin,  
It is Miroku, I'm sorry Kagome couldn't come and write you back she's a little busy dealing with Inuyasha at the moment. It seems that Inuyasha is a little shocked over your engagement. Well, not a little, maybe a lot. Anyway, we look forward to your wedding and everyone sends their love and Kagome said that she will be coming there in a week, along with Haru since she cannot trust him with Inuyasha since she found out Inuyasha brought Haru to a pub, or whatever they call in her era.  
With Love,  
Miroku and Family. _

Rin smiled, she can feel the tears coming to her eyes but she fought them back. She can't wait for the wedding either. The wind blew against her face, pushing strands of her hair back, "Master Jaken?" asked Rin

"Yes?"

"What should I call you when I am married to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Since you are marrying to our Lord you do not have to call me your Master anymore,"

"Oh, but that's going to be weird, Master Jaken. I think I'm going to stick to calling you Master Jaken"

"Stupid," mumbled the Toad, Rin just smiled at her Master

* * *

**A/N** Hah! stupid Inuyasha! anyway i had to end like this because it was the only way i can think of ending it. So yeah, it's long and boring but hey, i need to develope a plot right? so the Story of Chang'e and Houyi i took most of the info from wiki and the rest i made up for _future_ referrences **HINT HINT** anyway! please please review! Then i will know if this story is approved by you guys and i will continue writing it :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**_**"Honor, riches, marriage-blessing, Long continuance, and increasing, Hourly joys be still upon you!"**_**  
- William Shakespeare**

"Kagome, how much stuff did you bring?" complained Rin, who was sitting on her bad

"A Lot," smiled Kagome, unpacking a bag full of dresses and many other things

"Mommy took me to see grandma in her time and I helped her picked all this stuff!" grinned Haru

Rin smiled back at the little hanyou "You really don't have to go through all of this Kagome"

"But I have too! I am your wedding planner, and this wedding should be western style"

"Western?" asked Rin

"Uh Huh!" said Haru jumping on Rin's lap "In our Mommy's time, theres a place called America and they're weddings are really pretty! Mommy took me to one because one of her friends is American and decided to have an American wedding nearby our home!"

"Sounds Interesting?" Rin said raising an eyebrow "Did you talk to Sesshoumaru about this?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing "…"

"You didn't have you?" giggled Rin

"Did I have too?"

"Well, he is the lord of the West and my future husband also he might kill you"

"Eheh" Kagome smiled sheepishly "Should I go ask him now?"

"I guess, the sooner the better cause the wedding is in two weeks"

"Two weeks, really?"

"Yeah," Rin mused at the thought of marrying the demon lord of the west, the son of the Great Dog Demon, but she wondered if she'll be accepted in his world, being a human and all. Rin slightly shook her head

"Whats wrong, Rin?" ask Kagome, trying to pull something out of the bag

"Nothing, I'm just nervous"

"Nervous? For the wedding?"

"Yeah, were you nervous when you married Inuyasha?"

"Slightly, but once you walk down that isle, you'll feel great that you are marrying the one you love"

Rin looked at Kagome, she got up, picking Haru up along with her and walked to  
Kagome and gave her a hug, sandwhiching Haru in the middle "Thanks Kagome, you're the best"

Kagome returned the hug, squishing Haru even more "Thanks Rin,"  
Haru pushed the two apart "Can you two stop being all lovey dovey? It's really weird" Haru's expression resembled Inuyasha so much that Rin and Kagome couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Haru" Said Rin throwing the little Hanyou up above her head "You just look an awefully like your father"

Haru pouted "That's what everyone says…Is it the ears?" he pointed at his white ears that had a black spot at both the tips "It's the ears isn't it?"

Rin lowered the little boy "Yes, it's the ears" she said sticking her tongue out and winking at him

"Good," grinned the hanyou "Miroku says they're a lady catcher"

Kagome froze "Haru, I don't want you to hang around Miroku so much. Or you'll end up just like him"

"But I Like Miroku Momma. He's funny"

"I know, you can still hang out with him, just not so much"

"Okay Mommy" Rin put Haru down and he immediately ran for Aika who was sitting quietly beside Kirimi who was asleep on the bed

"Is everything all set?" asked a voice,

Rin turned and Smiled "Yes, my lord"

Sesshoumaru replied with a nod and looked at Kagome's supplies "What are those?"

"The wedding stuff" smiled Kagome "I'm thinking of a Western Theme, is that okay?"

There was a silence; Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow "What the hell is a Western Theme?"

Kagome sighed "In my time, there is this place called America, and they have their weddings a little differently than here in the feudal era"

"I'm not very fond of the idea,"

"Why not, Lord Sesshoumaru" asked Rin

"The idea of bringing a tradition from the future is very odd to us here in the past, why not just go for our traditional weddings?"

"You have a point Sesshoumaru" smiled Kagome "that's why I brought some back up"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and walked towards the miko's bag. Kagome took out a very familiar uchikake, Rin's lips parted "That's the uchikake* I wore during the birthday party"

"You took it?" asked a very frustrated Sesshoumaru

"I didn't even know it was missing" said Rin sheepishly

"By accident," blushed Kagome "I thought it was one of my kimono's so I wanted to do her a favor in bringing it back, but when I found out it was your uchikake,  
well, I think you know the rest"

Sesshoumaru's expression had '_you're An Idiot_' all over, Rin just shook her head and exhaled a sigh.

"Let's try it on," Kagome said, she beckoned Aika to get up and help Rin dress herself. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru signalling him to leave, but he didn't seem to get the message "Sesshoumaru you're to have to leave us"

"…"

"Well Firstly, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding and Secondly, Rin is changing"

He turned silently and left the room closing the door. But she didn't tell him to leave the area.

---

"Wow! Rin! You're so pretty!" mused Haru

Rin shyly smiled "Thank you Haru" Rin looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was tied up into a traditional bun, her Sakura brouch was clipped at the side of her head, beads and rods were stuck into the bun and her face was slightly pailer that usual due to the powder and her red lips made them look more bold and plump and the eye liner brought out her femine eyes

Rin's vision started to blurr, but she fought back those tears she flung her arms around Aika and Kagome "Rin?" they said

"Thanks," she choked out "Thanks so much,"

Aika and Kagome silently returned the hug and the girls broke into tears, while a very annoyed hanyou left the tear struct women inside the room along with Kirimi.

Haru ran out to the pond with Kirimi and stood at the bank, he picked up a rock and skipped it, and the rock hit one of the bigger rocks at the small island in the middle of the pond. He smiled from ear to ear "Look Kirimi! I made the rock skip to the other end!" Kirimi barked and smiled with her eyes. Haru was just about to skip another rock when he saw his uncle standing on the small bridge connecting one side of the pond to the small island, he was gazing down at the koi** swimming in the water.

"What are you doing, Uncle Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru gave his nephew a sideglance "Fluffy?"

"Yeah, that's what the twins call you because of your white scarf thing that you always wear"

Sesshoumaru looked at his right shoulder where his white scarf usually sat, along with his armor, but as always when he is home he just wears a casual white kimono "Interesting nickname"

"Yeah, I guess it stuck, I'm sorry for call you that" Haru stood on his tippy toes watching the koi swim in circles around his reflection. Sesshoumaru hesitantly placed a hand on the little hanyou's black and white hair

"It's okay," he said with a small smile

Haru's eyes widened "Wow, daddy was right…you have got soft"

Sesshoumaru caught his breath "Well, I think it's nice that you have gone soft, Uncle Fluffy"

"Is it?" he replied with his eyes closed, calming his anger towards his younger half brother, Sesshoumaru removed his hand from the boys head and placed it back on the railing "Why is that?"

"Well, before you had this scary expression. Like you want to kill someone"

"…"

"But, since your last visit, you know, when you took Rin away. You started becoming nicer, you face even gone softer"

"Well, it's because I have found someone that is very important to me"

"And that's Rin, right?" smiled the Hanyou

"Yes, I just didn't see it before"

"Well, you are slow at these things Uncle Fluffy" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "but, I'm just glad you realized it now, cause you are the one who made  
Rin smile each and everyday, she would talk about you all the time, and sometimes she would stare off into space just thinking about you. And during those times, when I got annoyed I just wanted to slap her" Haru laughed at his little joke "But I would never do that, I love her too much"

"Does everyone feel this way?"

"Of course! Even Daddy is happy that you realized it"

"Oh really" mumbled Sesshoumaru

"Say, Uncle Fluffy" asked Haru, still looking into the pond "Why did you hate Daddy so much?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the koi, thinking. Haru looked at Sesshoumaru hoping for an answer "its okay if you don't know, you don't have to tell me"

"Back then, I disliked humans and any demons associated with them"

"Oh, since Daddy a hanyou like me, you don't like him because he is part human?"

"Yes,"

"Do you hate me too?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the small hanyou, and chuckled "no I am passed that"

"Oh okay, good. Cause if you did, I'd have to kill you" said Haru sticking his tongue out at Sesshoumaru's expression become serious Sesshoumaru leaned down at eye level and glared into the Hanyous golden eyes "would you now?"

Haru smiled "Yep" Sesshoumaru returned the smile with a devious one

---

"Where did that boy go?" mumbled Kagome searching the area from the porch

"He probably went to go play near the koi pond," replied Aika, Rin came out fixing her hair down and combing it with her fingers

"Well, we should go look for him"

"AHH!!"

"What was that?" asked Aika

"It sounds like Haru!" yelled Rin

"Hurry, we have to find him!"

The trio ran towards the yelling until they got to the koi pond, from behind a tree they saw Sesshoumaru's back and in his hand what looks to be Haru being held by his ankle over the koi pond

"That Jer-" Kagome began to stomp towards the Demon Lord but Rin stopped her

"Wait Kagome, look" the girls moved to see that Haru was smiling

"Let me go Uncle Fluffy!"

"Uncle Fluffy?" giggled Rin

"Are you sure you want me to let go of you, right into the Koi pond?"

"No! That's not what I ment!" laughed Haru, he swung himself back and forth until  
he got a grip of Sesshoumaru's arm, he held it as tightly as he can he shifted his head and opened his mouth

"You wouldn't dare," growled Sesshoumaru

"Oh I would" smirk Haru, he opened his mouth wider getting ready to bite  
Sesshoumaru's arm, but instead Sesshoumaru let go of Haru and held him over the bridge, Haru let go and landed on his back, but immediately crawled to Sesshoumaru's leg and hugged it like a koala

"Might I ask, what is your age?"

"Five" grinned Haru holding up four fingers then slowly adding another

"You remind me of someone, someone stubborn, but who" pondered Sesshoumaru

Haru loosened his grip and pouted "I always remind everyone of my parents it's really annoying, when am I not like them?"

Sesshoumaru gave his nephew a small smile "a child is never like their parents"

"Why is that?"

"It's because you get one part of your attitude and looks from your mom and  
another from your dad" answered Kagome

"Mommy!" sang Haru, he let go of Sesshoumaru's leg and ran towards his mother,  
jumping into her arms

Rin walked up to Sesshoumaru and held his arm "You have a way with children"

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I don't know what your talking about" he answered, Rin gave her fiance an annoyed sideglance, but Sesshoumaru saw with the corner of his eye and he pulled her in giving her an unexpected kiss. Rin returned it, they released Sesshoumaru looked at his wedding planner

"Are there any other requests?"

"We need some flowers, to decorate the place, especially for the reception"

"I got the perfect flowers," smiled Rin "I just need to ask Kohaku to get them"

"Okay, What kind of flowers" asked Kagome

"White Lily's"

"Lily's, they're perfect! Especially for this kind of wedding" Kagome placed her free  
hand on her chin "Do you guys have any red tulips?"

"Tulips?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Guess not, they would've been good too"

"The area where we are getting married has Camellia's everywhere, would they  
be good too?"

"Camellia, Those Flowers would be pretty and their meaning is perfect too"

"Meaning?" asked Rin

"Yes, all flowers have meanings. White Lily's mean Purity and Innocence" Kagome  
looked at Rin and smiled, Rin slightly blushed, "Pink Camellia's means longing for  
you, Red Camellia's mean you're the flame of my heart and White Camellia's  
mean's you're adorable. I guess they would work too"

"Perfect," mused Sesshoumaru, "Anything else?"

"Well, we need the ballroom for the wedding reception and do you have a shrine  
or some place where you too can be wed?"

"Yes," replied the youkai

"Do you have a priest or someone to confirm everything?"

"Yes,"

"Who is it then?"

"I was thinking my mother would be the one to wed us"

"That means we have to go up to her castle," Rin said

"Yes,"

"But what about Toshiaki, what if he finds me again?"

"Don't worry about that low life demon, dearest-" '_He never called me that  
before_' Rin was slightly satisfied "-he will be no threat to us up there"

"Mommy, can I ask Uncle Fluffy something" asked Haru

"Sure," she put the boy down and he ran towards his Uncle and future Aunty

"Um, Uncle Fluffy" he asked

Sesshoumaru looked at his nephew "Yes Haru?"

"Where do babies come from?"

***

_Two Weeks Later…A.K.A a Day before the Wedding Day_

"No, no, no!" tsked Kagome

"Where do you want them Kagome?" whined Kohaku

"Over there, by the alter!" she pointed at the front of the courtyard where a large  
alter sat, the wedding is going to be outside and Kagome had almost finished  
preparing, Kagome looked around at Sesshoumaru's Moms home, where demons  
were flying around but they didn't seem to care what they were doing

"This place is amazing" mused the Twins as they came into the court yard

"Isn't it?" replied Taro

"Come on Taro, let's go look at the world down below! This place is so high up!  
Maybe we can see the main land!"

"Okay!" the two boys ran towards the edge of the castle and leaned on the railing  
and started pointing at anything they saw down below

"Be careful boys!" called Sango

"Don't be falling off now!" added Miroku

"Thank you guys so much for coming here this early for the wedding" sighed  
Kagome

"It's no problem Kagome, it's the least we can do" smiled Miroku

"Is there anything you need help with?" asked Sango

"Yes actually, I want you to put up this-" Kagome lifted a large flower weaved  
banner, Lily's cherry blossoms and peach blossoms were weaved in it creating a  
series of swirls making the banner at least 6 feet long "-up above the alter"  
Sango nodded with an expression saying /i'how-on-earth-did-you-make-that-in-two-weeks?'/i

"I got Inuyasha to make it along with Shippo" answered Kagome with a smile  
Sango giggled, she whistled for Kirara to help lift the banner above the alter  
Kagome smiled, and then her smile slowly died as she looked around "Wheres Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," answered Miroku

"Helpful" she huffed "Miroku you see those pots with the Camellia's. I want you to  
move them and place them around the alter and two at the start of the isle"

"Will do," smiled Miroku

Kagome sighed "oh well, he needs the rest after working on that banner nonstop"

---

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be hellping everyone out?" asked Shippo

"After what Kagome told us to make that banner non stop, no way, I'm resting"

"Some husband you are" grumbled Shippo  
The two men were lying on the open field just in the middle of the castle Inuyasha had his eyes closed and Shippo sat cross legged just below a large cherry blossom tree

"Hello Inuyasha, Hello Shippo" someone greeted

"Hey Rin" replied Inuyasha with his eyes still closed  
Shippo managed a small "Hi" in return to the bride to be

"What are you guys doing?" she skipped towards the men and sat down just in front

"Resting" replied Inuyasha

"Oh, why?"

"Kagome made us…" Shippo hushed Inuyasha before he can say anything else

"Kagome said to keep it a secret until its done"

"Is it about the courtyard?" asked Rin with a smile on her face

"Yes," mumbled Shippo

"I knew it, Kagome forbid me to go into the court yard today. But I can't wait to  
see it" Rin picked a few large grass stems and started to weave

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha

"Well, I have nothing to do and everyone is busy"

"Why can't you just go see Sesshoumaru?"

"Like I said, everyone is busy and besides Kagome said not to see him until the  
wedding day, something about bad luck" Rin sadly smiled

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Talking to his mother, it's about Toshiaki, he wants more information on that guy"  
Rin leaned forward and picked a small dandelion and weaved it into the grass stem bracelet she made

"Just who the hell is Toshiaki?" asked Shippo

"He's a tiger demon, he tried to kidnap me before I moved into the castle, he  
seriously injured Lord Sesshoumaru and he got into the barrier of the castle and tried to take me by force, then he got into the barrier the day before my birthday and nearly killed Aika and Kirimi"

"Hold on a second," Inuyasha sat up and looked at Rin "He, a tiger demon, injured Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad that he fainted. I still can't believe it happened"

"Me neither" said Inuyasha "It would have to take a lot to get Sesshoumaru to  
faint just like that" Inuyasha recalled the time when Sesshoumaru and him were  
battling for sounga, and how Sesshoumaru used Tetsaiga to attack him causing Sesshoumaru to fall to his knees

"I just have no clue what he wants with me," said Rin

The boys were silent, Shippo cleared his throat "Well, what he doesn't want with  
you? I mean you are beautiful and you have a great personality, it's hard to  
refuse"

Rin looked at Shippo, he never said anything like this to her before, well except at her birthday, when he confessed to her, but Rin never realized that she would cause all this, Rin looked down at her woven braclet. She exhaled the breath she was holding and crawled to Shippo, took his wrist and began to tie the braclet around it, when she finished she placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Shippo" she said with a kind smile

Shippo flushed and looked away "you're welcome" he squeaked

Rin giggled, and she saw someone on the corner of her eye, she quickly stood up  
and bows her head "Hello Redi Akuma Inu***" she said

Sesshoumaru's mother walked out into the little field with a small smile on her  
face "Please, Rin. Call me Masami"

Rin lifted her head and smiled "Okay, Lady Masami"

"No, no honorifics Rin. It's either Masami or Mom"

Rin just smiled back at Masami and watched her walk towards Inuyasha, with a  
serious look on her face. Inuyasha stood up, returning the serious expression.  
Masami's mouth curved into a smirk, "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yes,"

Masami's smirk grew and then threw her arms around him with a childish look on  
her face "You are just the most adorable thing ever! And those Ears!" she started  
to rub them

"W-what?"

Masami looked at Inuaysha "What is that suppose to mean? Hasn't anyone told  
you how cute you are with those puppy dog ears?"

"N-no, maam, I just thought you might, you know, hate me or something"

Masami "Hate you? No, no! I don't hate you"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

Masami took a step back, examined Inuyasha's expression and smiled "I  
understand now. Your father and I didn't get along too well, he says I'm too  
harsh, and I say he's too soft. And besides, we were wed for political reasons and  
therefore did not love each other"

Masami placed a hand on her cheek and sighed "When I found out that he met  
another woman and had concieved you, I wasn't mad at all, well at first I was  
shocked to see the Great Dog Demon run off with a Human, but when I think  
about it, it would be interesting to see a hanyous birth" she looked at Inuyasha  
with a devious look on her face

Inuyasha blinked, Masami turned on her heel, her fur scarf dance around her and  
walked airily towards Rin that was standing wide eyed, Masami stood in front of  
her looking at Rin, the corners of her mouth curled up into a smirk "I cannot wait  
to see what my grandchildren will look like"

---

_Next Day_

"Rin," called Aika "or should I say, Lady Rin, are you ready?"

"Yes and No" choked Rin, she turned to her servant with a sick look on her face "I  
feel like I'm going to vomit"

Aika sighed happily "That's a first,"

"What, me wanting to vomit?"

"No, you didn't complain about me calling you Lady Rin"

"Don't call me that" snapped Rin

"There it is," Mumbled Aika with a smile, she pulled a strand of her auburne hair  
behind her ears "But it'll be alright Rin, just take deep breaths"

"I did, it does not work!"

"What's really troubling you Rin?"

"The question Haru asked two weeks ago and what Lady Masami said just  
yesterday"

Aika giggled "That question? You do know where babies come from right?"

"Of course, it's just that, what's it like giving birth to a child? How will we raise a  
hanyou?"

"With ease, as long as you and Lord Sesshoumaru have each other, it'll be all fine.  
Trust me"

"Okay Aika, thank you" Rin gave her servant a hug

"Is my future daughter-in-law read yet?" asked Masami

Rin moaned, Aika looked at her previous Lady "Of course" she smirked

Rin gave Aika a look and Aika just smiled

Kagome burst "Come on! Everyone is waiting, let's go, go, GO!"

"Hang on Kagome!" giggled Rin "I just want to say thank you for everything, being my Maid of Honor and for planning this wedding, and the courtyard is beautiful"

"I Know, the expression on your face yesterday was priceless" Kagome winked "But we have to get going!"the Maid of Honor dragged the Bride and her Brides Maid out to the alter

---

_Just a little before that at the same time (oh wow, confusing) Just at the doors  
of the court yard_

"Sesshoumaru quit pacing around would yeah? It's a wedding and weddings are  
all about the bride" chuckled Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru growled "Silence!"

"He's just nervous" mumbled Miroku

Sesshoumaru, ignoring that comment, kept pacing

"Psh, yeah right" grumpled Inuyasha "Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West,  
nervous" Inuyasha looked at his brother still pacing around in his black and grey  
wedding kimono "That is possible" Sesshoumaru punched his Best mean in the  
head leaving a bump sticking out of his hair

"Ow! No need to get violent Sesshoumaru!" whined Inuyasha

"Why am I feeling this way?" grumbled Sesshoumaru

"It's because you're afraid of the future isn't it Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Kohaku

"…"

"What do you mean Kohaku?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha smirked "Is it Haru's question that's bugging you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sesshoumaru looking at the fiew guests that  
have arrived at the wedding

"He told me that he asked you where babies come from, and both you and Rin  
didn't answer, and still hasn't" replied Inuyasha

"Are you worried about the child, Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku

No answer

"Also," smirked Inuyasha "you should've seen the look on Rin's face when your  
mother wondered what the children will look like"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and cursed at his mother actions

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru. You've got Rin to take care of the child, and it  
doesn't matter if he or she is a half demon and half human, we'll still treat it with  
equality" smiled Kohaku

"You three have gone soft" Sesshoumaru mumbled

"Hah!" exclaimed Inuyasha "We've gone soft?! Look at you now! The Western  
Lord of the West, who detested humans, is now marrying a human woman!"

Sesshoumaru stomped towards his half brother, caught him by his fire rat  
kimono "Don't you dare talk about my Rin in that tone" he growled eyes fierce and  
red, ready to kill his best man

"Hm, Sorry" mumbled Inuyasha

Kohaku leaned in towards Miroku "I can see how they're related, they both got  
tempers"

Miroku chuckled at the two bothers who heard everything Kohaku had said "Well,  
gentlemen" said the Monk "I believe it is time that we all get to the alter" the  
Groom, his best man and groomsmen fixed themselves and started walking to the  
alter in order, and the groom knowing that there are no regrets to whats going to  
happen today, what happened in the past or the future…

---

_At the Alter_

Sesshoumaru waited, facing the alter, his mother standing there with a smile on  
her face, she fixed her scarf and her Meidou necklace, and motioned Sesshoumaru  
to look back, at first he did not know what she was doing, but when he heard the  
guests stand up, he turned.

Rin's head was face down, but Sesshoumaru can see that the uchitake from the  
party is even more beautiful on her today than before, she began to walk towards  
him. Her hair was tied up into a traiditional bun, the rods and beads stuck out  
making it more vibrant, and her sakura clip is just at the side of the bun

Rin raised her head as she got close to her future husband down the isle, her red  
lips curvled into a smile, lighting up her eyelined eyes and her bright florescent  
face, she walked up to the alter, her eyes not drifting away from her  
Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled at her and her smile grew as Masami began  
the ceremony.

_Minutes Later… (Only because I have never been to a wedding and certainly I  
have never been to traditional Japanese weddin either XD)_

Rin leaned in "I know you don't believe in this one word, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I  
do and I thought you'd just like to know that" Rin took a deep breath "I love you"

Sesshoumaru gave her a side ways glance and smiled "I love you too"

Rin looked up at him with surprise, and he looked at her with loving expressiong in  
his eyes "After this, what will the future become of us?"

"Let time take its course, my dearest, but we'll always be together, no matter  
what"

"Now, you may kiss the bride" Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to face each other,  
Sesshoumaru leaned in and gave her a kiss, Rin wrapped her arms around his  
neck bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Rin released, the guests started to  
applaud "Forever, till death do us part"

"Death will never part us, my dearest Rin"

* * *

**A/N**

Heyy Guys!

Super sorry for the extremely late update but i managed!

It's not easy making a wedding chapter when you know nothing about weddings, i have never actually been to a wedding so i don't know what happens, and if i made a few mistakes, you'll know the reason to why they're there...

Anyway, yeah i got tired of typing "Sesshoumaru's Mother" so i gave her a name...please don't eat me...

and the one year anniversary of this story is coming up! on the 25th! that's when i'm planning to end it (I know...i don't want it to end either TT^TT)

But thank you all soo much for all of your Reviews! I would do the mentioning of the names but i think you know who you are ;P

But Remember:

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~**

---

**Vocabulary**

Uchikake - I know _now_ what an uchikake is…thanks google for telling me that now! God…well if you don't know what it is, it's a Japanese Wedding Kimono…god I'm such an idiot

Koi- Carp

Redi Akuma Inu- Lady of the Demon Dog  
---


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
_"A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away."  
-Bil Keane_

"What?" cried a voice "How could this happen? It's too sudden!"

"Calm down my lord"

Toshiaki paced around and his new servant sitting on a couch "They've been married for three weeks now, in my opinion you should just give up on her"

Toshiaki stopped pacing, his back facing his new servant "what?"

"It's just an opinion, My Lord. You don't have to do it" he said in defence with his hands up, he took one hand and sleeked his dark hair back and looked at his master with his cat like eyes

"Good, because I need her…Do you know why" Toshiaki turned on his heal and looked at his servant, meeting eye to eye

"Nope, I just started working here, Lord Toshiaki"

Toshiaki sighed, "She's the only one to bring her back," he mumbled, turning to gaze into the painting of his beloved

"Don't tell me you're going to do what you think you are doing?" Toshiaki ran his hand through his orange and black hair and his tail whipped back and forth and let out an evil grin "Ken, prepare yourself, you're going to run an errand"

Rin's eyes fluttered open a golden light shined in her eyes, "_When the Moon met the Sun, all was golden in the Sky_" she thought to herself as a smile crept up her lips, she began to stir but a strong arm kept her in place, she looked up at her new husband, sound asleep in the bed, his pale skin shown in the peaking light, "_He is so peaceful when he is asleep_" Rin mused, it has been 3 weeks since the wedding, and Rin couldn't be any more happier, and sicker. For some reason she'd been getting sick for a while, and always wanting food.

Rin kissed Sesshoumaru's nose and stealthily got up, and covering he nude body with her kimono, she suddenly felt nauseous, she held her hand on her mouth and hurried out on the porch to find Aika. She ran frantically until she found her servant putting her light auburn hair into its usual high pony tail, Aika looked up "Rin, what's wrong?"  
Rin swallowed down "Bucket. Find A. Bucket!" Aika's eyes widened and ran as fast as she can to the kitchen grabbing the first bucket like object she can find and ran right back to a Rin that had tried to follow her.

Aika gave her a vase; Rin opened the lid and began to vomit. Aika held the vase the awful aroma of the vomit stunk up her nose, making her squint up her nose. Rin gagged, Aika handed her a towel, to wipe her face. Rin finished wiping her face and breathed deeply "Is it what I think it is?" she asked between breaths

Aika nodded "Rin, my dear lady, you are pregnant"

Rin looked down, and a small smile came to her face "Would he find out? Because I don't want any scents or anything to ruin the surprise"

"No, there is no scent, well, at least not yet. But he will smell the vomit"

"Well, get rid of it!" squealed Rin, Aika giggled and silently whistled for the garbage boy, she placed a hand on her abdomen "_A child of my own_" she thought "_ I wonder who he or she will look like the most? I wonder how they would act_" then Rin thought about how many births she had help women give and especially Kagome, and how she kept screaming and hanging on tightly to Rin's hand nearly squeezing it off, Rin began to worry

"Don't worry Rin," Aika reach out towards Rin's face, pulling one messy strand of hair behind her ear, then placing it on her cheek and said "it'll be just fine, I can feel it"

Rin grabbed Aika's hand, "Thank you, I knew I can count on you. Now," Rin took Aika's hand and dragged her towards the dining room "Let's go. I'm craving grapefruit"

-  
_Mean While…somewhere else…_

"Inuyasha, there is a barrier" Miroku looked at the little cottage then at the barrier, he placed a hand on the barrier and the barrier pushed his hand away "I think you know what to do"

Inuyasha Smirked "Heh, no need to tell me twice" Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga it pulsed and turned a deep crimson red, "Stand back" the by standing villagers did as they were told he said, he lifted the giant sword with ease and brought it back down at the barrier. The barrier sliced in half but instead of usually just breaking apart and disappearing; it seemed to absorb in into the little cottage.

"That's odd" mumbled Miroku

"Yeah, we should see what's inside the cottage" Inuyasha placed his tetsaiga on his shoulder "You guys should get back into your homes, this can be messy" the villagers hesitated but slowly, one-by-one al went back into their homes except for the owner of the cottage he just walked a few steps back at stood at a safe distance

Miroku and Inuyasha both made their way into the cottage, it was dark but they can still see a figure with its back facing them "You there," called Miroku "Are you the demon that possessed this cottage?"

The demon chuckled and two candles lit on their own as he turned to face them with a katana that was glowing red, his dark hair highlighted the red, and his yellow cat like eyes glowed "I take it you must be the famous Miroku and the Lord of the West' half-brother Inuyasha"

Inuyasha grunted "You know who we are then you won't mind telling us just who the hell are you?"

The demon leaned forward and waved an index finger at Inuyasha "Tsk, tsk! Such a mouth" the demon ran his hands threw his dark hair "I am Ken, Panther demon of the main-land, here on _personal_ business"

Inuyasha pointed Tetsaiga at the panther demon "Basically, you set us up! You put up this barrier so I can use tetsaiga and then absorb its barrier breaking ability"

Ken smiled "Well, I didn't absorb it entirely, I can only use it once and I don't plan on wasting it here and I don't want to stay for another second" he took his katana over his shoulder and sheathed it, turned and began to head out but Inuyasha raised his tetsaiga, but Ken swiftly turned and took out his other sword and sung at him and Miroku creating a powerful gust of wind knocking them both into the wall, nearly breaking it down "Like I said, I don't want to stay here for another second" with that Ken just left, leaving a very frustrated and somewhat confused Monk and Hanyou behind.

Rin sighed in satisfaction, "I want to eat more"

Aika cleared her throat "Rin, you've had 10 grapefruits, don't you think that's enough?"

Rin glared at her servant, Aika flinched, and Rin sighed "fine, ruin my hunger"

Aika let out the breath she held and mumbled something about hormones fortunately for her, Rin did not hear it, and she then got up and walked towards the door only to meet the bare chest of her husband

"Where are you going?" he asked, Rin looked up and sheepishly smiled

"I wanted to go for a walk, after my big breakfast and all"

"Big breakfast?" he raised an elegant eyebrow, a sweet yet sour scent entered his nose "Grapefruit?"

Rin nodded and smiled widely "I love grapefruit"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at this and smiled. This made Aika flinch, but she took a deep breath and looked down at her necklace then snuck a peek at the newlyweds who now were embraced in a loving kiss. Aika smiled.

They released, Sesshoumaru pushed a strand of Rin's hair behind her ear "I'll let you go out if you take Aika with you"

Rin pouted, "Fine,"

Aika gathered Rin's dishes and handed it to the kitchen boy, she then fixed her kimono and walked towards Rin and Rin looped her arm around Aika's and dragged her out the door. Leaving a happy Sesshoumaru to his breakfast.

"Aika," called Rin, balancing on the railing of the small bridge linking to the small island in the middle of the pond, the bridge where Sesshoumaru proposed to her

"Yes Rin?"

"How long have you served for Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin stood tip toed on the end of the railing, her right arm curved above her head while her left covered her chest, her index and middle finger pressed together pointing up to the sky. And her free leg is slightly lifted at her side. Aika giggled hysterically at this. Rin glared at her then hopped down onto the grass and pouted.

"I'm sorry Rin, it's just that" Aika wiped a small tear from her eye with her sleeve "For a pregnant woman you never looked so graceful"

Rin hushed her silently "Lord Sesshoumaru may be distant but he might hear you"

"Oh, sorry" Aika smiled sheepishly

"So, how long?"

"Excuse me?"

Rin giggled "How long have you served Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Almost 260 years, why do you wish to know?"

"Oh, just curious" Rin narrowed her eyes at the Sakura tree, she ran up, gave herself momentum by jumping on a rock and grabbing the branch of the Sakura tree and swung herself up.

Aika sighed "Rin, you mustn't do those kinds of things anymore, you are" Aika looked around and whispered "expecting"

"I know it's just that I haven't done any training for awhile now, and I don't want to get rusty. Just in case Kohaku comes for a visit and challenges me"

Aika smiled "Was he a good teacher?"

Rin looked at Aika and smiled too "Yeah, he's a big brother to me" Rin sighed and thought of her family. How they would greet her from coming back from the fields, their warm smiles brightening the room. Sudden flashes of blood splatter filled her mind, her dead mother and father lying on top of each other with spears in their backs. Her brothers also lying along the floor covered in blood. She saw flashes of her oldest brother, carrying her, despite his blow to the head, he threw her into a bush and yelled at her to run and never look back. She did what she was told, but she did look back to find her brother being pulled back by a bandit with a large axe. He raised it and brought it down fast-

"Rin? Rin! Please answer"

Rin gasped, Aika was also on the branch patting Rin's cheeks to wake her up. Aika's slit green eyes stared into Rin's hazel eyes. "You're crying Rin" mumbled Aika from under her breath

"What? Oh, I'm sorry" Rin wiped her tears with her short sleeves "I just suddenly remembered something"

"Dear Rin," Aika pulled her into a hug "Whatever you just remembered, do not worry, I'm sure they would wish for your happiness"

"Thanks Aika," Rin returned the hug "_why am I remembering this now? What does it mean? _" Rin smiled "Let's go to the other pond" Aika nodded and they both jumped down from the branch and made their way to a pond that Rin always loved.

Ken sighed "All this, for a woman. Not to mention a human woman. What has the world come to?" Ken started to descend, the barrier seemed almost invisible but he can see that there are two women inside walking. One demon and One Human, they didn't take any notice to Ken. "That can't be," mumbled Ken, he shook his head and unsheathed his sword, striking the barrier.

Aika flinched "What's wrong Aika?" asked Rin. Aika looked up at the barrier, it split in half. Aika's eyes widened at this "Rin you must go" she growled

"What's happening?" asked Rin

"You have to run-..." something hit Aika's head, she collapsed onto the ground and Rin ran up to her friend "Aika, Aika please answer!"

Aika's eyes narrowed "This scent, it can't be"

"What happened?"

Rin looked up "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know, but something attacked Aika and..." Rin looked up to find that the barrier had disappeared "Only the red tetsaiga can break this barrier," she whispered

"So, this is the famous Rin"

Rin looked turned towards the source of the cold mocking voice and narrowed her eyes "Who are you?"

"Feisty" the demon smirked "I'm here to pick you up; my master really wants to see you again"

"Who is your master…?"

"Your scent, it's similar to my servant, it also has a lingering hint of tiger" Sesshoumaru stood tall and stern, ready for any type of attack

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru then at the demon "Tiger? Is your master Toshiaki?"

"Aw," whined the demon "You've caught me, the name is Ken" Smirking he looked at Aika, she glared back "Well, if you don't mind me" Ken moved, in a slight blur towards Rin. But Sesshoumaru clawed at him, he narrowly dodged it. "Humph, seems Toshiaki was right. You are quick" Ken's smirk grew larger "But not fast enough". Rin looked down to find a black circle just below her it sucked her in "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried

Sesshoumaru tried to grab Rin's hand but she slipped away, the black circle disappearing along with her. With crimson eyes Sesshoumaru glared at the panther demon who just smirked. He started to float away "My job has been done," he said "It's a shame you couldn't save her in time. I suggest you let her go, there is no going back"

Sesshoumaru jumped at Ken clawing his chest, but Ken started to fade away "I hear that she had died twice, and you brought her back each time." Ken chuckled as he faded away his words echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears "Unfortunately, you won't be able to save her the third time around"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow...this took like...FOREVER!  
I'm terribly terribly sorry to keep you waiting! It was school's fault! He hates me! seriously! but now that i am done school I CAN FINISHED THIS! awe! that means the story has to come to an end...or will it? DUN DUN DUUUUUN

So...Rin got herself knocked up...xD...and got herself captured...yet again...but What's Aika's connection with Ken? How did he summon that Black Circle! WHY DO THEY WANT RIN!

Heres my answer: I don't Know  
xD  
**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
